


STARK

by Lardizabal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, mcu - Freeform, movie, screenplay, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lardizabal/pseuds/Lardizabal
Summary: 15 years after Endgame, Morgan Stark is about to start her Ph. D.With the Avengers offworld trying to find Earth's place in the politics of the galaxy, the only thing to defend the planet is the Stark Satellite Defense System. Some people, however, want to use the system to attack Earth when it's without her protectors.Can Morgan Stark figure out who's behind this and stop them with only the help of her family and friends?
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	STARK

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this immediately after watching Endgame. I wanted to write the "next movie in the MCU following Morgan Stark." Now obviously, I know that what I write isn't actually the next script or will become an actual movie, but I can dream and it was fun to pretend. That is a dream of mine though, and it feels good to produce something that has to do with that dream.
> 
> I also have never written a script before, so if I messed up the formatting somehow, I apologize. 
> 
> Of course, I own nothing of Marvel or the characters, general copyright statement complete. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this! 
> 
> Thank you!

**INT.-STARK INDUSTRIES LAUNCH CENTER -- CONTROL ROOM**

There is a lab with rows of computers in tiers and scientists/engineers are sitting at these stations. It appears to be the launch room for a space operation. The Stark Industries logo can be seen on the wall and various other locations in the room, (computers, lab coats, etc.). There is a large timer on the wall, counting down from 10 minutes. PEPPER walks in with the LEAD SCIENTIST and HAPPY. They stop at the top tier of stations and look at everyone working. They focus on a screen that shows a large rocket, waiting to be launched.

LEAD SCIENTIST

Are you ready for this?

PEPPER gives a small smile. A few moments later she catches herself and returns to a business composure.

PEPPER

(serious) This has been a long time coming. We all need this.

LEAD SCIENTIST

Well, in ten minutes, everything that Tony Stark has been working toward will be complete.

HAPPY

This is almost... Surreal.

LEAD SCIENTIST

We are all good to go in here. Just waiting on the countdown.

HAPPY

And that is waiting on us. We have to go and say a few words. Ready, Pepper?

PEPPER'S eyes are still focused on the screen. After a few moments she stumbles back into the present.

PEPPER

Yes, I am. (loudly) Good work, everyone. You have made Tony and Stark Industries very proud.

PEPPER and HAPPY leave the room. Only the scientists remain and they are hard at work.

LEAD SCIENTIST

Launch in 8 minutes. Look alive, people.

**EXT. STARK INDUSTRY LAUNCH CENTER -- MAIN ENTRANCE**

There are bleachers with people sitting with their phones at the ready. There is a podium just outside the front doors and a large group of reporters with microphones, notebooks at the ready. PEPPER and HAPPY exit the building and step up to the podium. As soon as they are seen, the people on the bleachers erupt in cheers. The reporters are immediately in action. They're all holding their microphones and yelling out questions. PEPPER raises her hands and gives a small smile. The reporters quiet down, but are still holding their microphones out.

PEPPER

Today, Stark Industries will be finishing a project that has been in the works for a long, long time. Tony started this project long before the Blip. He knew that one day our world would be so much bigger than we have ever expected. The Universe is large and Tony that that we humans would go out and take our place in the Universe. (pause) But with a larger world comes larger enemies, as we all know. And we can't keep going unless we protect our home. With the Stark Satellite Defense System we can live knowing that we are protected. The Satellites can perform deep space scans and can be used a defense system against enemies. Also, the system can be used on Earth as well. If there is any sort of catastrophe the satellite system can call aid that is needed and provide assistance. If need be, it can also neutralize threats.

HAPPY

We will be accepting questions for two minutes.

Immediately the reporters are yelling out questions. At the same time, the rocket, small because it is so far away begins to make a loud and deep rumbling noise. PEPPER points to one of the reporters.

PEPPER

Fred, hello.

REPORTER-FRED

How is this different that Project Insight that HYDRA tried to implement through SHIELD?

PEPPER

Project Insight was designed to determine potential threats and eliminating them before they can do anything. Project Insight analyzed every bit of information on any person it scanned. From their previous actions and words it calculated the potential threat that a person could be. This is a gross invasion of privacy. The Stark Satellite Defense System does no such thing. It does not scan people. It simple reacts to situations as they happen. It won't begin until after it is needed to intervene. Project Insight was a precautionary measure. This is a reactionary one. This way the only people that the system targets are the ones that deserve it.

REPORTER 2

Are you worried about anyone taking control of the system and using it with malicious intent?

PEPPER

That was our major concern with designing this project. In order for this to work it cannot be accessible on the internet. The system is completely isolated. The only way to connect to it is by being in the same physical rooms of the computers, whose location will only be known to select few people.

The reporters erupt into noise again, but Pepper just keeps talking over them. PEPPER raises her hands to silence them. A woman on a speaker system begins to speak.

WOMAN

And we go for launch in 10. 9.

PEPPER

Tony Stark dedicated his whole life into making sure everyone is safe and has a chance to live their best life. This is what he was working on before he died to make the world a better place. Stark Industries is proud to present to everyone, the Stark Satellite Defense System.

WOMAN

3\. 2. 1.

The rocket makes an even louder noise. The engines flare and fire pours from them. The world erupts in sound as the as the rocket takes off into the sky. The crowd erupts into cheers. The rocket disappears into the sky.

TITLE SEQUENCE

**INT. STARK MANSION KITCHEN, MALIBU**

There is a flying shot of the city of Malibu. On the bottom of the screen the words Malibu, 2038 appear. The camera flies to the Stark Residence. Inside, there are four people sitting at a table, having dinner.

PEPPER

This is excellent, May. Thank you.

MAY

Thank you! Our weekly dinners are pretty much the only thing keeping sane right now.

PEPPER

Are you still worried about Peter?

MAY

Of course I am.

HAPPY

I keep telling her, Peter went into space when he was 16 and was technically fine. He's 31 now.

MAY

He was literally dissolved into dust.

HAPPY

I said technically! He was fine in the end.

MORGAN

Plus all of the Avengers are with him.

PEPPER

And they're just making connections, no fighting. There should be nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine, May.

MAY

I know, I just wish he would have stayed or at least I wish I could have some way to talk with him.

HAPPY

Once Earth has a better standing with everyone else that's already out there, we can all take a break.

MAY

I just wish they would focus down here for now.

HAPPY

Well, we can focus on Earth. (to Morgan) One week away from your first day working on your Ph. D. Are you excited?

MORGAN

I'm excited to get to work on the stuff I want to work on rather than a strict curriculum.

MAY

And you're studying math, right?

MORGAN

Yea, Applied.

PEPPER

She's a math genius.

HAPPY

Just like her father.

MORGAN

Not really. I'm a few years behind him.

PEPPER

Starting your Ph. D at 19? Tony would be very proud.

MAY

He is proud.

Morgan glances over to a cabinet, on top of which is a picture of Tony Stark.

MORGAN

I guess so.

Morgan is visibly upset by these words and stops eating. She pauses for a few moments, not looking at anyone.

MORGAN

I have to go.

She stands up and leaves the room, heading down the stairs that lead to the workshop.

HAPPY

Just like her father.

PEPPER

(sadly)

I know.

**INT. STARK MANSION WORKSHOP**

HAPPY and MORGAN are standing in a boxing ring. HAPPY is holding up mitts that MORGAN is aiming punches at. They work for a few moments until MORGAN throws a punch that causes her to go off balance. MORGAN stumbles and HAPPY catches her.

HAPPY

Woah, woah. You ok?

MORGAN

Yea, I'm fine. C'mon, let's get back to work.

They resume boxing, but not with the same intensity as before. They give a few more punches before HAPPY stops and backs up.

HAPPY

Ok, out with it. What's wrong?

MORGAN

Nothing.

HAPPY

No, no. Don't try that with me. I'm trained in Stark stubbornness. I can read all of your secrets.

MORGAN

(trying to stay serious, but failing)

Stark stubbornness?

HAPPY

Oh yeah. It's very real. Your father had it and you have it. Sorry, it's a curse of being a Stark.

MORGAN

I don't know if I would call it a curse.

HAPPY

Don't know if I would call it a blessing.

(pause)

Come on. Out with it.

MORGAN

It's really nothing, Hap.

HAPPY

Alright.

They go back to boxing, but again it lacks intensity and only lasts for a few moments. HAPPY begins to speak while they are boxing.

HAPPY

May didn't mean anything bad about what she said last night.

MORGAN

Didn't think she did.

HAPPY

And she is right, y'know? Tony would be really proud.

MORGAN throws a harder punch, HAPPY makes a face at the impact.

MORGAN

I know.

HAPPY

For what it's worth, we're all proud of you. Pepper is. I am. Even Peter is.

MORGAN throws another punch, but this was is desperate with anger and off center.

MORGAN

Ok, enough about Peter! Enough about how you all know that Tony would be proud of me. I get it!

HAPPY

What are you talking about?

MORGAN

You all keep talking about how he would be proud of me and how you all knew him. But that means nothing to me. I don't know if it's true, I don't know!

HAPPY

You don't know?

MORGAN

How can I? I barely remember him!

HAPPY

Who? Peter? You saw him a month ago.

MORGAN

No! Tony! I barely remember Tony. I was four when he died. Most of what I know about him is from what everyone else tells me. I don't actually know him. I don't know what he felt or what he thought or would think. You all keep talking about how much you know him, how much you know what he would be feeling. How he would react to certain things, but all I have is your word! I don't know it for myself. If it weren't for all of those pictures, I would barely remember what he looked like.

HAPPY

Morgan...

MORGAN

It feels like the whole world knows him, but I have nothing. How can he be proud of me? He doesn't know me.

HAPPY

(thinks) Tony died when you were really young. It wasn't fair to anyone, but especially not to you. Tony saved everyone and he did it for everyone, but he mostly did it for you. It was the only way to keep you safe and give you a world to grow up in. I cal tell you that you were the only thing he was thinking about when he made that decision.

MORGAN

I just wish that I could know him properly.

HAPPY

Out of everything he ever did, being your father was what he was most proud of. You ask how we know that he's proud, it's because it's you. No matter what it is, he is proud of you because it's you.

MORGAN

(silence)

HAPPY

And we see so much of Tony in you. You're so much like him. You know him. Where it matters. It's horrible that you didn't get to grow up with him. It's unfair. But he loves you. You're the best thing he ever hadand he would not have changed anything if it meant losing you. He loves you.

MORGAN

(tearfully)

Thanks, Hap.

HAPPY

Of course. Now let's get back to it. You need to be able to find back all of those college boys.

MORGAN rolls her eyes, but they begin to spar again.

**INT. MORGAN'S OFFICE -- NEW YORK**

MORGAN is in an office that is not very decorated. MORGAN is eating blueberries as she's reading a book and taking notes. Loud music is blaring. MORGAN is softly singing along. There is a knock on the door. MORGAN ignores it. The knock returns again even louder. MORGAN notices, stands up and opens the door. Standing at the door is a man a few years older than MORGAN. He looks a little sheepish.

MORGAN

Uh, hi.

TIBERIUS

(nervous)

Hi.

There is a beat of silence.

MORGAN

Can I... Help you?

TIBERIUS

Sorry, just... Your music is really loud. Do you have headphones?

MORGAN

Oh...oh! Yes, I do! I didn't realize that anyone was still here this late.

MORGAN turns off her music and turns back to TIBERIUS, who is smiling.

TIBERIUS

Usually not so early on in the semester, but in a few weeks everyone will be here until dawn.

MORGAN

So what are you doing here so late then?

TIBERIUS

I have a few projects from the summer that I'm still working on. Wanted to get a jump on the work before the semester really gets going.

MORGAN

Expecting it to get crazy?

TIBERIUS

It always does. So this is your first year right?

MORGAN

Yea it is.

TIBERIUS

Trust me, it does get kind of intense eventually, but it won't be too bad. You're not planning on starting your research yet right?

MORGAN

I hope to. I want to get started as soon as possible.

TIBERIUS

Well, good luck. I only just started my research myself and I can already tell that this semester is going to be a bit crazier than my earlier ones.

MORGAN

Do you teach?

TIBERIUS

I do. This semester, I'm teaching cal two. I don't imagine that you are?

MORGAN

No, I'm just grading, but I hope that I'll be able to teach soon.

TIBERIUS starts to give her a weird look. MORGAN notices it and is obviously bothered by it.

TIBERIUS

Sorry, just... Where did you go to school before this?

MORGAN

Actually, I'm only 19. I kind of... Skipped a bit.

TIBERIUS

(with growing recognition)

You're Morgan Stark.

MORGAN

(upset)

Yes, I am.

TIBERIUS

Forgive me for asking, but why are you doing an assistant-ship? Surely, you don't need it for the money?

MORGAN

No, but it's something that I want to do. I want to teach and grade. I might regret that later on though.

TIBERIUS

I guess we'll see.

MORGAN looks nervous and apprehensive. TIBERIUS notices.

TIBERIUS

You probably get a lot of questions about your father don't you?

MORGAN

(nods)

TIBERIUS

Don't worry. I don't care who your father is.

MORGAN

You don't?

TIBERIUS

(sheepish)

I mean of course I care. He's a hero that saved all of us. But I meant that I don't care about how he's your father. It's cool that he's your dad, but that doesn't matter to me.

(beat)

I'm saying this all wrong.

MORGAN

(slowly)

No, it's ok. I actually really appreciate it. It's nice to hear.

TIBERIUS

Well, good. Good. I'll let you get back to it. Let me know if you need anything. I'm just down the hall. And I'm always here really late.

MORGAN

(smiles)

Thanks.

TIBERIUS

See you around.

TIBERIUS starts to walk down the hall before stopping and turning around

TIBERIUS

Oh, I'm Tiberius by the way. Nice to meet you!

MORGAN watches him walk away for a minute before smiling and going back into her office.

**INT. COLLEGE LIBRARY - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is sitting at a table with white boards around her. There is a pile of books next to her. A new girl, JUSTINE, enters and slams her own pile of books on the table.

JUSTINE

The semester has barely even started and I'm already feeling it.

MORGAN

What are you working on?

JUSTINE

I have this analysis that I have to do. By itself it's not too bad, but with everything else it's just annoying.

MORGAN

Why'd you choose to do a double major again?

JUSTINE

Because I apparently hate myself.

MORGAN

When's your first test?

JUSTINE

Next week. As long as I get a chance to study for it, I'm not really worried. When's yours?

MORGAN

Mine's next week too. In Applied. I'm not super worried about it.

JUSTINE'S phone rings. JUSTINE stands, picks it up and walks off, speaking into it.

JUSTINE

Justine Hammer.

MORGAN goes back to reading and she restarts taking notes. After a few moments, TIBERIUS walks by. He notices MORGAN and walks over to the table.

TIBERIUS

Morgan, hey!

MORGAN

Oh, hey Ty! How are you?

TIBERIUS

Doing pretty good. Mind if I join you? I can't find a decent table around here. Test week.

MORGAN

Sure, go ahead!

TIBERIUS takes a seat.

TIBERIUS

How's the semester going?

MORGAN

Ready for Fall break already.

TIBERIUS

Are classes that tough? Thought you were supposed to be a genius.

MORGAN

I think no matter how smart you are, grading is all consuming and you can never escape it.

TIBERIUS

(laughs)

That's very true. Regret the choice yet?

MORGAN

Not yet! Ask me again after my first test.

JUSTINE wanders back to the table, putting her phone back into her pocket. She seems confused by the appearance of another person, but doesn't let it faze her. JUSTINE takes a seat.

JUSTINE

Sorry about that. Hey, I'm Justine.

TIBERIUS

Tiberius.

MORGAN

Tiberius is a fellow math student. Ty, Justine has been my friend since we were kids.

JUSTINE

Nice to meet you, sorry you have to put up with this one.

MORGAN throws a pencil at JUSTINE, who ignores it.

TIBERIUS

It's not so bad. So what's your major?

JUSTINE

Double major. Mechanical engineering and Microbiology. My father wouldn't accept anything without engineering. Luckily, I enjoy it.

MORGAN

You called me a genius, but Justine is an amazing engineer. Way better than her father.

JUSTINE

Oh please, I'm a bit ahead, sure, but not like you. Just a year.

TIBERIUS

I'm sorry who's your father?

JUSTINE

Oh, Justin Hammer.

TIBERIUS

But I thought Hammer Industries and Stark Industries were rivals.

MORGAN

They used to be. And we don't really care about that anyway.

JUSTINE

We both got dragged to the same conference one day and have stuck together ever sense.

MORGAN

(smiles)

Ty was just agreeing with us about how the semester is already being crazy and we haven't even made it to the first test yet.

TIBERIUS

My students are already asking me if there's going to be a curve. I've decided this weekend is just going to be a self care weekend, and I'm not going to worry about anything. I can't even deal with them.

JUSTINE

What are you planning on doing?

TIBERIUS

Not sure yet. Maybe see a movie.

MORGAN

Y'know, I've never been to a movie theatre.

TIBERIUS

That is a horrible crime that must be fixed immediately. You two should come with me.

MORGAN

What are you going to see?

Before TIBERIUS can respond, two other students, undergraduate, approaches the table. They look excited and are giggling behind their hands.

FAN #1

Sorry, but... Are you Morgan Stark?

MORGAN

As far as I know.

FAN #1

We just wanted to say that we love

Ironman.

FAN #2

He's our favorite Avenger.

FAN #1

(weirdly serious)

We are so sorry that he died.

MORGAN

Thanks.

FAN #2

No. Thank you. It must be so hard.

FAN #2

But it must be so amazing to be Ironman's daughter.

MORGAN

(annoyed)

It's pretty great.

FAN #1

Is there going to be a new Ironman? It's been 15 years.

MORGAN

I really don't think so. Besides, the Avengers are fine with what they have.

FAN #2

(opens her mouth to speak)

JUSTINE

(interrupts)

Sorry, we have a lot to work on right now and we need to get back to it.

FAN #2

But-

JUSTINE

Bye!

The two look confused but hesitantly walk away.

TIBERIUS

So movies this weekend?

MORGAN

Please.

**INT.-STARK INDUSTRIES LAUNCH CENTER -- CONTROL ROOM**

In the same room as the first scene. It is a typical launch room for a space mission. On big screens there are live feeds of various satellite tracking and data. There are computer scientists at different computers, working. One specific engineer is typing when the data on his screen flickers with unusual errors and codes. The engineer is suddenly alert, leaning forward, and typing with confusion. The LEAD SCIENTIST notices and comes to the station.

LEAD SCIENTIST

What's going on?

ENGINEER

I'm... Not sure. There was just a... Weird blip? Like a hiccup.

LEAD SCIENTIST

How is that possible?

ENGINEER

I'm not sure. It should be impossible. But everything looks fine now. It's still running smoothly.

LEAD SCIENTIST

Keep an eye on it. I'll contact New York, let them know that... Something happened.

ENGINEER

It was probably just a random error. There's no way that someone reached the system... Right?

LEAD SCIENTIST

Right. It's impossible. But better safe than sorry. Keep an eye on it. Let me know if you notice anything else.

**INT. THEATRE LOBBY - NEW YORK**

TIBERIUS, MORGAN, and JUSTINE are walking out of the movie theatre into the lobby. The three are smiling and have obviously had a great time.

TIBERIUS

That was good. Did you guys like it?

JUSTINE

I did! That was a lot of fun.

MORGAN

That was a good idea, Ty. Thanks for inviting us.

TIBERIUS

Of course. It's way more fun with friends, we'll have to do this again.

JUSTINE

Do you guys want to get dinner?

MORGAN

Sure, that sounds- oh crap.

The three freeze at her abrupt change of emotion. TIBERIUS and JUSTINE look confused for a few moments before MORGAN gestures to the door. Outside the doors of the theatre is a large group of photographers and reporters. They have not noticed the three yet.

JUSTINE

Damn.

TIBERIUS

Is there a back door?

MORGAN

That won't matter. The car is in the front. They'll see us when we enter the parking lot.

TIBERIUS

Does this happen often?

JUSTINE

Way too often.

MORGAN

Let's just get this over with.

JUSTINE and MORGAN paint fake smiles on their faces and TIBERIUS just remains looking nervous. The three push open the doors and immediately cameras start flashing and the reporters start yelling questions.

REPORTER 1

The anniversary of Tony Stark's death is next month. What are you going to do to honor it?

REPORTER 2

Who is this mystery man? Your boyfriend? Let's get a picture!

REPORTER 3

Justine! Any news on your father's announcement of Hammer Industries new Ironman suit?

MORGAN gives JUSTINE a surprised sharp look, but they all continue to push through the reporters saying, no comment. The smiles are still painted on their faces, except TIBERIUS, who is beginning to look annoyed. The REPORTERS are still shouting questions. The three finally push through the crowd. A drone hovers down to just above eye level of this group of people. Everyone quiets down. It is labelled with Stark Industries on the side.

TIBERIUS

What is that?

MORGAN

It looks like one of my dad's drones.

JUSTINE

But what is it doing there?

The REPORTERS and PHOTOGRAPHERS immediately are back in the action. The cameras are flashing and they are all shouting questions about the drone.

MORGAN

I really don't know.

MORGAN is pulling out her phone and is putting it up to her ear to call someone. The three are ignoring the paparazzi behind them.

TIBERIUS

This is very strange.

As soon as TIBERIUS finishes speaking, the drone begins firing from an internal gun. It is not aiming at anyone specifically. Then all of a sudden, it begins flying wildly and shooting continuously. As soon as bullets start firing, people start screaming and running for cover. It is immediate chaos. MORGAN, TIBERIUS, and JUSTINE also duck for cover. The drone is still going crazy and acting very erratically.

JUSTINE

What the hell is going on?

MORGAN

I don't know!

MORGAN'S phone connects the call and MORGAN glances at it instinctively as they're hiding.

HAPPY

(from phone)

Morgan? Morgan, what's going on? I hear gunshots-

MORGAN

(scrambles)

Sorry, Happy! I can't talk right now!

MORGAN hangs up the phone. MORGAN sticks her head out from behind their cover, before having to pull back to safety from the gunshots.

MORGAN

This shouldn't be happening. There's no way that drone could have been sent from the satellite.

JUSTINE

Are you sure it's from the defense system? Can't it just be some random drone?

MORGAN

That one is definitely from the fleet designed for the system.

People are still screaming.

TIBERIUS

Well, we need to do something about it before someone gets really hurt.

JUSTINE

I mean. The cops will be here soon right?

MORGAN

I don't think they can actually stop this.

TIBERIUS

Then what do we do? That thing is going crazy!

As TIBERIUS speaks, things start shattering and cars start blaring their horns.

MORGAN

Then... Maybe we do something crazy.

MORGAN raises her phone in the direction of the drone. MORGAN taps at her phone, but very quickly gets frustrated.

MORGAN

Damn, it's too erratic.

TIBERIUS

What are you doing?

MORGAN

I think I can stop it. I just need to get closer.

TIBERIUS

How are you going to stop it?

JUSTINE

I thought these things couldn't be accessed by remote means?

MORGAN

Something is obviously wrong with this one. It should have been isolated from the rest of the system. Pushed out so it couldn't affect the other drones. I can get this.

TIBERIUS

How are you going to do that?

MORGAN

I helped to program it. That's how.

Another round of bullets strike near their hiding location. The three all flinch and duck down again.

MORGAN

So are you going to help or not?

TIBERIUS, MORGAN, and JUSTINE all glance at each other. They nod at each other.

TIBERIUS

OK, let's do this.

JUSTINE

Let's go.

TIBERIUS

We need to figure out a way to stop it shooting.

JUSTINE

I don't know if we can do that, but maybe we can stop it from spinning.

MORGAN

I need to get closer to it.

Sparks fly as light poles are shot down. People scream.

JUSTINE

I'll try to get people to safety.

JUSTINE ducks to the side of their cover and then dashes off to a crowd of people off to the side. TIBERIUS and MORGAN do similar in a different direction, closer to the drone. The two look at the drone with a feeling of being overwhelmed.

JUSTINE runs to the nearest group of people, glancing at the drone periodically. JUSTINE ducks behind the same cover. The people cower in fear.

JUSTINE

Come on, let's go, let's go. We can't stay here.

JUSTINE watches the drone and sends people back to the theatre. Finally she follows last and makes sure everyone is in the theatre. Then JUSTINE runs to the next group of people. TIBERIUS and MORGAN are still behind their cover closer to the drone.

TIBERIUS

This is absolutely insane.

MORGAN

Just... Don't think about it?

TIBERIUS

Yea, let me know how that works for you.

TIBERIUS and MORGAN both run to the drone, dodging as needed. They get close to the drone and MORGAN pulls her phone out again, aiming it at the drone and tapping it again. The drone is too erratic, TIBERIUS has to push MORGAN out of the way before she can finish.

MORGAN

It's way too crazy. We need to find a way to make it stop moving so much!

TIBERIUS grabs some debris and throws it at the drone. A few connect, but the drone is unaffected.

MORGAN

That's not going to do anything! It's Stark Tech!

TIBERIUS

Couldn't you have made these a little bit worse?

MORGAN

Oh, shut it.

**EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE watches the last of the group make their way back into the theatre. JUSTINE turns to MORGAN and TIBERIUS and begins to head toward them, but a high pitched scream makes her stop. She turns to see a child cowering behind a light pole concrete base. Off to the side, a father is crying, but other people are keeping him from running to the child. JUSTINE dodges to the kid.

JUSTINE

Hey, hey. Everything's ok. Are you hurt?

KID

(sobs)

I'm scared.

JUSTINE

I know, I know. It's going to be ok, alright.

JUSTINE looks around, making a plan. She picks up the child.

JUSTINE

Hold on tight.

JUSTINE takes off running to the theatre. When she makes it there she puts the KID down and the father instantly scoops the child up into a hug. JUSTINE smiles but quickly turns back to the chaos and runs back.

**EXT. MOVIE THEATRE - NEW YORK**

TIBERIUS is throwing rocks at it, they just bounce off without doing anything. He ducks behind the wall that MORGAN is already hiding behind.

TIBERIUS

This isn't working at all.

MORGAN

I told you, it's Stark Tech. We're not going to be able to just take it down.

TIBERIUS

How long do you need it to be still for?

MORGAN

Just a few seconds!

TIBERIUS throws another rock at the drone. The drone fires and sends shards of rock flying. A nearby group of people scream and TIBERIUS flinches back.

TIBERIUS

I don't think we're just going to take it down just by ourselves.

MORGAN

We have to think of something!

TIBERIUS glances around the scene while MORGAN keeps staring at the drone. TIBERIUS focuses on the parking lot filled with cars.

TIBERIUS

I have an idea. Follow me!

MORGAN

Ty!

TIBERIUS runs towards the cars. MORGAN glances back and forth between him and the drone for a few moments before running after TIBERIUS. TIBERIUS runs up to his car and gets in. TIBERIUS drives the car up close to the drone. He gets out and opens the trunk, pulling out some jumper cables. He then runs to the front of the car and pops the hood, handing some of the cables to MORGAN.

TIBERIUS

Do you think this will stop it?

MORGAN

It's Stark Tech.

TIBERIUS

Do you think it'll stop it long enough for you to do what it needs to do?

MORGAN

(pause)

Maybe.

TIBERIUS

That's good enough for me.

Before the can get started, there's another scream. MORGAN and TIBERIUS turn in time to see a lightpole fall to the ground. A person is running away, but the lightpole lands on them and knocks them to the ground.

TIBERIUS

Oh, God. You take care of this. I'll be right back.

TIBERIUS runs toward the person, ducking from the drone. TIBERIUS helps the person up and helps to push him to safety.

During this MORGAN attaches one of the jumper cables to the car. MORGAN turns around and scans the area, looking for anything that can help. MORGAN glances down at the cables, looking at the length.

After helping the person get to safety, TIBERIUS reaches down and grabs a piece of broken metal from the lightpole before running back to MORGAN and the car.

MORGAN

The cable's not very long. We need to get the drone close enough to connect it.

TIBERIUS

I'm on it. Just get ready.

TIBERIUS runs off. MORGAN tugs on the cabl, testing its length and keeps looking around. JUSTINE runs up.

JUSTINE

What can I do?

MORGAN

I have to attach these cable to the drone. When I do, turn on the car, but try not to electrocute me, ok?

JUSTINE

Oh, God. Ok.

JUSTINE climbs into the car, ducking behind the steering wheel when necessary and has her hand on the key. The drone is spinning by when TIBERIUS runs up to it and hits it with the piece of metal. The drone begins to spin from the attack and spins fiercely into TIBERIUS, who is knocked to the ground from impact.

MORGAN

Ty!

The drone appears to be locked into a wild spin as it tries to stabilize itself. MORGAN tracks where it is going with her eyes.

MORGAN

God damnit. Something stupid then.

MORGAN grabs one jumper cable in each hand and runs to a cement planter on the sidewalk. MORGAN jumps onto it, runs, and then leaps off just as the drone is spinning by. MORGAN latches onto the side of the drone and clips both cables to it.

MORGAN

Justine! Now!

MORGAN lets go of the drone and lands on the ground, falling slightly. MORGAN scrambles up and runs just as JUSTINE turns on the car. The drone sparks and twitches, crashing into the cement planter and cracking it before falling to the ground.

JUSTINE

It worked!

MORGAN

Not for long! That'll only work for a second.

As she speaks, MORGAN runs to the fallen drone, pulling out her cellphone. She quickly taps on the phone and a corresponding screen on the drone shows the Stark Industries logo before going dark. MORGAN presses a hidden button on the drone before ripping the screen off, reaching in and yanking a few wires out.

MORGAN

There... Now it's done.

JUSTINE and TIBERIUS run to MORGAN and collapse on the ground next to her.

JUSTINE

Let's never do that again.

TIBERIUS

Can you tell why it's down here?

MORGAN

Maybe? With more time. But-

The LEDs on the drone begin blinking red. MORGAN'S eyes widen in realization.

MORGAN

Damn. Back, back, back!

MORGAN, JUSTINE, and TIBERIUS scramble backward. The lights begin to flash a little faster, and then the drone explodes in a small controlled explosion.

MORGAN

It's set to do that if it's disabled improperly or disconnected from the main system for an extended period of time.

TIBERIUS

Jesus Christ.

People are coming out of their hiding spots. They are tentative as they form a half circle around the remains of the drone, and consequently, JUSTINE, MORGAN, and TIBERIUS. The reporters and photographers pick up their cameras and microphones and begin taking pictures and recording statements. There are still fires burning. MORGAN, TIBERIUS, and JUSTINE stand up.

JUSTINE

You, ok?

TIBERIUS

Yea, I'm just confused. These drones are supposed to be the best of the best right? How did this happen?

The group of people are murmuring to each other, slowly becoming more panicked. MORGAN walks back to the remains of the drones and begins picking through the pieces. One reporter shoves a microphone in her face.

REPORTER 1

Was this an attack from Stark Industries?

MORGAN

What? No!

REPORTER 1

These drones were reported as impossible to hack, so what does this mean?

MORGAN

I have nothing to say to you.

MORGAN stands and begins to walk back to JUSTINE and TIBERIUS, ignoring the reporters. About halfway there, MORGAN stops and stumbles, grimacing in pain. Looking down, there is blood blossoming on her shirt in her abdomen. MORGAN puts a hand over the blood and slowly looks up to her friends. Before she can say or do anything, MORGAN collapses, unconscious.

JUSTINE

Morgan!

MORGAN and TIBERIUS rush toward her, getting on the ground next to her. There is immediate panic and chaos in the crowd around them. Police lights fill the area as the police finally arrive to the scene. EMTs run forward.

**INT. NEWS BROADCAST -- AS IF ON TV SCREEN**

Structured like a news announcement. There is a NEWS ANCHOR sitting behind a desk, giving their report.

NEWS ANCHOR

Last night, a Stark Industries drone from the Stark Satellite Defense System malfunctioned and attacked a movie theatre. Some footage was captured by reporters that were already on the scene. Warning as some of the footage might be too graphic for some viewers.

A video of the previous night from the point of view of one of the cameras of the reporters. It is replaying footage of the drone spinning out of control, consistently shooting, creating sparks and debris everywhere.

NEWS ANCHOR

Luckily, Morgan Stark, Justine Hammer, and an unidentified man were there to help. They were able to lead people to safety and power down the drone. Thankfully, everyone has survived with only a few injuries, but Stark Industries has a lot to answer for. Was this planned? What caused this to happen? And how are they going to stop it from happening again?

**INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is lying on a hospital bed. JUSTINE and TIBERIUS are waiting in the room. MORGAN stirs awake.

MORGAN

Why am I in a hospital?

JUSTINE

Because you were an idiot and got yourself shot.

MORGAN

I didn't get myself shot. I was just... In the way of the bullet.

JUSTINE

You're still an idiot.

TIBERIUS

When did you even get shot?

MORGAN

I'm not really sure.

JUSTINE

Maybe when you jumped onto it from the top of a concrete planter.

Even though JUSTINE is talking with sarcastic anger, MORGAN takes her words seriously and looks thoughtful.

MORGAN

Hmm... Maybe.

TIBERIUS

Ok, so... Any idea as to why that drone was actually down here?

MORGAN

No... The system is only supposed to actually do something if it detects a situation that needs intervention. Otherwise, it's supposed to do nothing.

TIBERIUS

There wasn't anything going on at the movie theatre.

JUSTINE

No, there wasn't.

TIBERIUS

Could someone have told it to send a drone down and do this?

MORGAN

That's not how it works. There's not some head person in charge that decides what the system will do. The system decides for itself.

TIBERIUS

How does it do that?

MORGAN

It's an AI. Machine learning is all about teaching machines how to make decisions for themselves.

JUSTINE

Stark Industries is the leader in making the best AIs. There's no way they got this wrong.

TIBERIUS

So there's no one that could have done this?

MORGAN

There's no human input for the system. It decides for itself. The only one who has any sort of control is my mom.

JUSTINE

What can your mom do.

MORGAN

She has a kill switch. She can stop the system, but it will completely shut it down. Forever.

TIBERIUS

So there's no people? At all?

MORGAN

Each satellite has a team of people that monitor it. But that's it. No one should have the power to control them.

JUSTINE

So who was monitoring them last night?

MORGAN tries to sit up, but is hurt by doing so. She groans and clutches at her abdomen. JUSTINE and TIBERIUS go to her and help her sit up.

MORGAN

How bad is it?

JUSTINE

Not bad. They said you'll make a full recovery.

MORGAN

Thank God.

PEPPER and HAPPY enter the room and immediately rush to MORGAN'S side. JUSTINE and TIBERIUS back away to give them space.

PEPPER

Oh, thank God. I'm so glad you're safe.

MORGAN

I'm glad too.

HAPPY

What do you think you were doing? You know what those drones are capable of!

MORGAN

That's why we had to do something. The police wouldn't have been able to do anything and the longer we waited the more likely someone could've gotten seriously hurt.

PEPPER

You did get seriously hurt.

MORGAN

I'm fine!

PEPPER

Morgan!

PEPPER takes a moment. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening her eyes with a much softer look.

PEPPER

You scared me.

MORGAN

I know. I'm sorry. I just... Couldn't do nothing.

PEPPER

I know. I'm proud of you for helping those people. Let's just hope you never have to do that again.

HAPPY

We brought you a cheeseburger.

MORGAN

Ooo, yes! Gimme, gimme.

HAPPY passes out food to everyone. He even has food available for TIBERIUS and JUSTINE. MORGAN takes a large bite.

MORGAN

You're the best.

TIBERIUS

So do you know what happened, Ms. Potts?

HAPPY gives TIBERIUS a glance filled with suspicion.

PEPPER

We're not sure. The drone just went dark. Like it wasn't part of the system anymore.

HAPPY

We're looking into it.

PEPPER

But we've upped security. It shouldn't happen again.

MORGAN

Is the company in trouble?

PEPPER

There's an investigation. But no, Stark Industries will be ok.

MORGAN

That's good.

HAPPY

Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine.

**INT. COLLEGE CAFETERIA - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are having lunch together in a public eating area. There are various other students also eating in the background. As people walk by, they all glance at MORGAN, whispering to themselves. MORGAN notices, but ignores it.

MORGAN

You had your last test for awhile today, right?

JUSTINE

Yep, first round done. I can finally take a break.

MORGAN

And your father came to visit yesterday too, right?

JUSTINE

Ugh... Yes. He just kept asking me about the drone. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. God, I don't get why he's so obsessed.

MORGAN

I can't really blame him. Starks are addicting, what can I say. Plus, my dad completely embarrassed yours on national television.

JUSTINE

My dad embarrassed himself on national television just by himself, thank you.

They both laugh. The laughter dies off and MORGAN gives JUSTINE a nervous, awkward look before playing with her fork.

MORGAN

So... Two weeks ago. One of those reporters said something before everything went down.

JUSTINE

What was it?

MORGAN

Your dad is working on a suit?

JUSTINE freezes for a moment, before looking away.

JUSTINE

Yea... Yea, he is.

MORGAN

...Why?

JUSTINE

What do you mean? The Ironman armor is probably the most powerful weapon that has ever been invented. It's been gone for 15 years. My dad just wants to help.

MORGAN

There's War Machine.

JUSTINE

War Machine isn't Ironman. But the armor isn't even a primary focus right now. It's just something my dad is working on.

MORGAN

But what is he even hoping to do?

JUSTINE

No one knows how to make the armor anymore. My dad wants to figure it out, so there'll always be an Ironman or War Machine.

MORGAN

There is no more Ironman. There never will be again.

MORGAN is staring down at the table. JUSTINE looks away. There is an uncomfortable silence between them. It's tense. During the silence, a student comes up to their table, looking sheepish.

STUDENT

Hi. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss.

MORGAN

Thank you.

The student walks away. MORGAN looks uncomfortable and starting to get emotional, with tears in her eyes. MORGAN squanders the emotions and continues eating. JUSTINE comes to a realization.

JUSTINE

Tomorrow is the anniversary isn't it?

MORGAN

Uh, yea. Yea it is.

JUSTINE

Are you going to do anything?

MORGAN

Nothing really planned. I usually go and visit his grave, but this year I'm not. Everyone, without fail, acts like... Like that.

MORGAN gestures toward the person that just approached them.

MORGAN

Toward me. I just want to remember him my way. And not the way that everyone thinks I should.

JUSTINE

(silence)

Want to go downtown and get drunk?

MORGAN

I'm nineteen.

JUSTINE

This is a college town and you're a genius. It'll be fine.

MORGAN

I just want to not think about it.

JUSTINE

It'll be fun! You, me, and Ty, hitting the town and only thinking about having a good time.

MORGAN

I'm in.

**INT. MORGAN'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is in her room, working on some mechanical project. Music is blaring. She is completely in the zone. Her phone lights up with a call, but she doesn't notice it. MORGAN keeps working. The phone lights up again, but this time it speaks and cuts off the music.

MORGAN

Don't turn off my music.

AI

Sorry Morgan, but you have a call.

MORGAN

Oh.

MORGAN puts down her tools and grabs her phone looking at it for a second. MORGAN taps at the screen and PEPPER'S image appears on a nearby computer screen. MORGAN smiles.

MORGAN

Hey, Mom.

PEPPER

Hey, Morgan. How are you? Is the pain gone?

MORGAN

Mostly. Good enough to survive.

PEPPER

What are you working on?

MORGAN

(blinks in confusion)

I'm... Really not sure.

PEPPER

That's my girl. I just wanted to call and check on you. I know this time of year is hard.

MORGAN

I'm doing ok. How are you holding up?

PEPPER

I'm... Alright. It's never fun, or good, but work keeps me busy.

MORGAN

Are you doing anything tomorrow for it?

PEPPER

I'll go visit him tomorrow. The city is going to launch some fireworks, but I think I'm just going to keep it quiet.

MORGAN

That sounds nice.

PEPPER

What about you?

MORGAN

I just want to spend the day alone. Tonight, my friends and I are hanging out. Have a bit of fun. Forget about the world for awhile.

PEPPER

That's good. He'd like that. Be safe tonight. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you.

MORGAN

Love you too. Good night.

PEPPER

Night, sweetie.

The phone call ends and PEPPER'S face disappeared off of the screen. MORGAN puts the music back and leans back against the chair, staring up at the ceiling. A few moments later she sits up quickly, reaching a hand out and holograms pop up.

MORGAN

Pull up SI's employee list.

AI

Yes, Morgan.

MORGAN

Show me the ones in charge of monitoring the SSDS.

The list of names noticeably shortens.

MORGAN

Show me just the ones who were working during the movie theatre incident.

The list shortens again, but not as a noticeable.

MORGAN

And these are all some of SIs most trusted employees?

AI

Yes, Morgan.

MORGAN

Alright.

MORGAN begins scanning the list with her finger.

MORGAN

Who has something that they want to tell me?

**EXT. STARK INDUSTRY MAIN CAMPUS - MALIBU**

Outside the main doors to the Stark Industries Main Entrance, a podium with microphones is set up for a press conference. There is a small audience of reporters and photographers, writing on tablets and taking photos. PEPPER walks out of the building and up to the podium. HAPPY is following as well as a few other Stark Representatives.

PEPPER

Thank you for coming today. We are here to address the public's concerns for the Stark Satellite Defense System and incident that happened last week in New York. Unfortunately, we do not have full control of the world around us, but we still hold fast to our claim that control of the system can be transferred from SI. We currently believe that the drone received damage from a collision with debris in orbit that lead to its malfunction. We have introduced countermeasures to prevent this from happening again. We are also conducting an internal investigation on Stark Industries to ensure that there was no malpractice of any kind. As always the safety of the public is our number one concern. Thank you.

The reporters erupt into questions and comments, but PEPPER, HAPPY, and the other employees turn and walk back into the building. Once they are through the doors and in the elevator, PEPPER leans back against the wall.

HAPPY

So what are we going to do? They'll figure it out eventually.

PEPPER

I'm not sure.

**INT. BAR - NEW YORK**

MORGAN, TIBERIUS, and JUSTINE are sitting at a table in a typical college bar with drinks in front of them.

JUSTINE

Alright! We're out! We did it. We are officially partying. We're doing it.

MORGAN

You're ridiculous.

JUSTINE

I am the second smartest person in the room. Everything I say is genius.

TIBERIUS

Sure, sure let's just drink.

The three clink there glasses and take a large sip of their drinks.

TIBERIUS

So, what's on the agenda for tonight?

MORGAN

Get drunk. Have fun. Forget about the world, and make no new friends.

TIBERIUS

Sounds wonderful. Let's do this.

**INT. BAR - NEW YORK**

Time has passed. MORGAN, JUSTINE, and TIBERIUS are still sitting at the same table, but now with different drinks in front of them. They are playing quarters. They are laughing and having a good time. Once in awhile, one will win and the other two will have to drink. Their words are not audible.

**INT. BAR DANCE FLOOR - NEW YORK**

They are dancing in the crowd, still holding drinks, except for TIBERIUS. People bump into them, but they don't react to them.

**INT. BAR - NEW YORK**

The three are standing at the bar table. They are taking shots.

**INT. BAR POOL TABLE - NEW YORK**

The three are playing pool, they are not doing very well, but they are having fun.

**INT. BAR DANCE FLOOR - NEW YORK**

MORGAN, JUSTINE, and TIBERIUS are dancing on the dance floor, drinks almost empty except for TIBERIUS'. Suddenly, the music stops and all of the dancers also stop and look around, confused. A person, part of the staff, gets on the stage with a microphone.

STAFF

As you all know. Tomorrow is a very important day in history.

MORGAN

Oh God.

STAFF

Tomorrow is the day that Tony Stark, AKA Ironman, gave his life to save all of us. Let's all have a moment of silence to honor him.

Everyone in the bar closes their eyes and lowers their heads except for MORGAN. JUSTINE and TIBERIUS lower their heads, but don't close their eyes, instead glancing around and checking in on MORGAN.

MORGAN

(whispers)

This is ridiculous.

A few people glance up and shush her.

MORGAN

(louder)

This is ridiculous!

People open their eyes to glare at her. JUSTINE and TIBERIUS look sympathetic.

MORGAN

I need some air.

MORGAN begins to make her way to the exit. JUSTINE begins to follow.

MORGAN

I need to be alone for a second.

MORGAN keeps walking. TIBERIUS grabs JUSTINE'S arm.

TIBERIUS

Just give her a moment.

**EXT. BAR - NEW YORK**

MORGAN exits the bar, obviously not sober. People are looking at her with concern, but she ignores them. She walks off, away from the crowd and off down an alley. She's wiping her face, fighting off tears.

Three people walk down the alley toward her. MORGAN steps off to the side to let them pass. They don't. They stop next to her.

MAN #1

Morgan Stark?

MORGAN

What?

MAN #1

We're from SHIELD and we need you to come with us.

MORGAN

What for?

MAN #1

We need your help.

MAN #2

Please come with us.

MORGAN

...Ok.

MORGAN follows the three men back through the alleyway. The three men position themselves so they are surrounding MORGAN. She cannot go anywhere except forward without going through one of them. MORGAN becomes more tense as they walk. They lead her toward a large van that is unmarked. As they get closer, MORGAN stops.

MORGAN

Wait, you guys are SHIELD?

The three men don't respond and instead move to grab MORGAN. They grab her arms. She responds by trying to fight her way out of their grasp, but too many drinks have made her inefficient. She tries to struggle, but is not a match for them. One of them punches her hard in the jaw and she passes out. The three men drag her into the van and it drives away. After the van disappears around the corner, JUSTINE bursts out of the bar, TIBERIUS is following.

TIBERIUS

Justine! Justine, she said that she just needed a moment. We should give it to her.

JUSTINE

I'm her best friend, alright? I know what she needs.

JUSTINE ignores TIBERIUS and continues walking down the road looking for MORGAN. JUSTINE starts to get worried when MORGAN does not appear. She starts jogging.

JUSTINE

Morgan? Morgan? Where are you?

TIBERIUS

Maybe she just went home?

JUSTINE

No, she wouldn't have done that.

TIBERIUS

Then where did she go?

JUSTINE

I don't know.

**INT. CELL - UNKNOWN**

There is a bright flash of light in the middle of a screen of darkness accompanied by the whine of electricity. It dims and illuminates a small room made out of concrete. In the room there is just a cot and a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. On the cot, MORGAN is lying down, slowly coming awake. MORGAN groans and brings her hands over her face. MORGAN jolts up and immediately looks terrified upon seeing her surroundings. The room is small and dirty. MORGAN jolts to her feet and runs to the door to inspect it and pull at it. She's increasingly becoming more panicked. MORGAN pounds at the door.

MORGAN

Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?

There is no response. MORGAN goes through the rest of the room, looking for anything that can be of some help. She finds nothing and she backs away from the door until her back hits the wall. She collapses to the floor, hands convering her head. MORGAN is panicking. The door opens. MORGAN scrambles back to her feet, pressed against the wall. MAN #2 and MAN #3 enter. They leave the door open, but stand in front of it. They are armed.

MAN #3

We're sorry for bringing you here like this, but we need your help.

MORGAN

Who even are you?

MAN #2

We need to know how to get access to the Stark Satellite Defense System.

MORGAN freezes and just stares at them with confusion.

MORGAN

What?

MAN #3

The Stark Satellite Defense System. It can't be accessed remotely. We need you to tell us how to get it.

MORGAN

I have... Absolutely no idea. It's impossible.

MAN #2

We know you helped to write the code for the drones.

MORGAN

That means nothing.

MAN #3

We witnessed what you did at the movie theatre. We know that you have a way.

MORGAN

No, I don't! I can't! I can't get into the whole system. That drone was disconnected somehow. That's the only reason why I could do anything. I have no idea how to get into the system.

MAN #2

You helped to create it.

MORGAN

Yea? I'm Morgan Stark. I'm a genius. Of course I helped. But that doesn't mean they're going to give a nineteen year old access to the most powerful thing in the world.

There is a pause. MORGAN has relaxed a bit as she was talking, but now is building with panic again. The two men look at each other before sighing.

MAN #3

I had so hoped that you would give us what we wanted easily.

MAN #2

But we'll be getting what we want, one way or another.

MAN #2 throws a newspaper on the ground in front of MORGAN.

MAN #2

Happy Anniversary, by the way.

The two leave and close the door behind them. MORGAN grabs the newspaper. There's a picture of her from the bars on the cover. The title reads: MORGAN STARK GOES ON BENDER. MORGAN throws the newspaper to the side and covers her face.

**INT. CELL - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN is now on the bed, pressed into the corner. There is a knock on the door and MAN #3 enters, holding a glass of water.

MORGAN

Get out.

MAN #3

I just brought you this.

MAN #3 puts the glass on the ground.

MAN #3

You should give us what we want, y'know.

MORGAN

I can't. It's impossible. You're asking for something that I can't give you.

MAN #3

It'll get a lot worse.

MORGAN

Why are you doing this?

MAN #3

We want to save the world.

MAN #3 turns around and leaves without saying another word. MORGAN just stares after him.

**INT. CELL - UNKNOWN**

There's the sound of impact of flesh on flesh. MORGAN is flung into the scene, falling down on the ground face first. She pushes herself up and she looks torn up. She is covered in bruises and cuts. She is bleeding a little bit from the corner of her mouth. She pushes herself up slowly. MAN #2 and MAN #1 are in the room.

MAN #1

You will tell us what we want to know.

MORGAN

Literally can't.

A police baton is slammed into the side of her face and she goes sprawling back to the ground.

MAN #2

Once we have control, this all goes away and you get to go home.

MORGAN pushes herself up again.

MORGAN

Once again. I literally can't give you what you want.

They hit her again.

MAN #1

If you can't give us what we want then you can build us a new path.

MORGAN

What?

MAN #2

If there's no existing way, we want you to invent one for us.

MORGAN

Are you even listening to what I'm saying? You guys just keep asking for the impossible. Listen, I can't do it.

MAN #1 visibly loses control of his anger and instead kicks her in the side. MORGAN sobs.

MAN #2

You'll give us what we want eventually.

MORGAN

Haven't you heard? Us Starks are made of iron.

They snarl and leave. As they're heading out of door, MAN #1 stops.

MAN #1

You'll break. It's only a matter of time.

MAN #1 and MAN #2 slam the door behind them. MORGAN collapses to the ground, same place as before and slowly loses control. She starts by crying gently, but then she has to cover her mouth to stop any noises. Eventually this dissolves into a panic attack.

**INT. LIVING ROOM, STARK MANSION - MALIBU**

PEPPER is sitting on the couch, obviously very nervous and scared. Her eyes are puffy and red, tissues are next to her. The news is playing on the TV, and PEPPER has her phone next to her. HAPPY runs into the room, PEPPER looks up at him, desperate.

PEPPER

Have you heard anything?

HAPPY is sad as he shakes his head and sits down next to PEPPER on the couch.

HAPPY

Not yet. But everyone is looking. We will find her I promise. Even SHIELD is looking.

PEPPER

I can't do this. Happy, I really can't.

HAPPY

Hey, hey. You need to be strong ok? For her. Morgan needs you to be strong.

PEPPER

What am I supposed to do Happy? We can't find her. She's completely hidden. If we can't find her now, how are we supposed to find her later?

HAPPY

We'll find her. I promise.

PEPPER

She's just a kid! How is she supposed to survive this. Tony was gone for three months, how is she supposed to make it three months?

HAPPY

She'll make it. She is Tony's daughter. She is your daughter. You raised her to be stronger than anything. And when we find her, you'll be there for her.

PEPPER

Why is this happening?

HAPPY

Because the world is full of horrible people. But we will beat them in the end.

PEPPER

What if by then it's too late.

HAPPY

It won't be. I promise. It won't be.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S BASE - UNKNOWN**

The beginning of the scene is shot in first person view. The view is obscured by a burlap cloth, as if someone had a sack over their head. The sounds of heavy breathing and footsteps fill the room. The camera moves as if the person is walking. Finally, the first person view is led into a final room and is knocked to a lower height.

The perspective of the scene shifts and now the viewers can see the interior of the room. MORGAN is on her knees, head covered by a burlap sack. MAN #1, MAN #2, and MAN #3 are also in the room.

MAN #1 stands in front of MORGAN and takes off the sack.

MAN #1

Have you reconsidered?

MORGAN

Nope. Have you?

The three men sigh and MAN #3 almost looks regretful. He steps forward and presses something on the skin right behind MORGAN'S ear. It's a circular device with a blinking light in the center. MAN #1 holds up a remote.

MAN #1

I'm sure you'll recognize this. Your dad invented it after all.

MORGAN

What is it?

MAN #1

You'll see.

He presses a button on the remote and MORGAN'S eyes go wide. The scene dissolves and instantly changes.

**INT. MORGAN'S MIND**

MORGAN is still on her knees, but MAN #1, MAN #2, and MAN #3 are now gone. The environment around is an inky, moving black. The rest of the room is gone. MORGAN stands up and looks around. She doesn't see anything.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

You see Morgan. It really is a good idea for you to listen to us and give us what we want.

MAN #2

(voiceover)

The world will be so much better when we have control. There will be peace. The world will advance. There will be no more crime.

Flashes of the world appear in the inky blackness around MORGAN. Then it fades and standing around MORGAN in a circle are PEPPER, HAPPY, MAY, JUSTINE, and TIBERIUS. MORGAN circles around in place and looking around at them in horror.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

There will be no more murder.

As soon as the word murder is spoken, there is a loud gunshot. MAY collapses with a bullet hole in her head.

MORGAN

May!

(to herself)

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

You realize that this will be all of your fault, don't you?

The sound of another gunshot pierces through the air and TIBERIUS collapses to the ground, clutching at his chest as blood blossoms through his shirt. MORGAN screams and looks down to see she is holding a gun. She screams again.

MAN #2

(voiceover)

This is what will happen if you don't give us what we want. They will all die and it will all be your fault.

MAN #2 appears in front of her and MORGAN raises the gun and fires. MAN #2 disappears an dJUSTINE is standing behind where MAN #2 was. JUSTINE has a look of betrayal on her face as her hands come up to cover a bullet wound on her stomach. Blood is pouring from the wound.

JUSTINE

Why did you shoot me, Morgan?

JUSTINE collapses. MORGAN throws the gun off to the side. There is only darkness and the dead bodies of the three that have already died.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

You know it's in your blood. The destruction. You're not meant to help people.

MAN #3

(voiceover)

We are more than just the three of us. And our plans will help save the world. Will help save everyone. Without us the world will burn. But you can save us all.

MAN #2

(voiceover)

You can stop this from happening.

HAPPY

(voiceover)

Morgan! I don't understand why you're doing this. Why are you killing us?

Another gunshot rings out and MORGAN is holding the gun again with HAPPY on the ground in front of her. He coughs weakly.

HAPPY

Thought you loved us.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

Don't you want to make him proud?

In front of MORGAN'S face and Ironman helmet appears, staring directly in her eyes.

MAN #1

(voiceover)

But I suppose it's already too late for that.

The helmet fades away and in its place is PEPPER and she is crying. MORGAN is aiming the gun at her forehead.

PEPPER

You did this. You've killed everyone. It's all your fault. You caused this.

MORGAN

(weakly)

Mom, I...

PEPPER

You don't love us. You don't love me. Don't even pretend that you do. If you loved us, you would have saved us. Why didn't you save us?

PEPPER leans forward and pressed her forehead against the gun.

PEPPER

You can save us.

The gun fires and PEPPER falls backqard. All five bodies are now lying on the ground around MORGAN.

MAN #3

(voiceover)

You can make sure that this never happens. You can make sure that they stay alive. All you have to do is help us. Help us, or you kill them.

MORGAN collapses to her knees and drops the gun. Her hands cover her face. The inky darkness fades away and MORGAN is back in the room. MAN #3 is pulling back, holding the device in his hand. MORGAN is still on her knees in the room, the rest of the men are still standing where they were before. MORGAN is crying.

MAN #1

Do you understand?

MORGAN

Yes.

MAN #1

You'll do what we want?

MORGAN

Yes.

MAN #1

Good. You'll start tomorrow.

MORGAN is crying and is broken. MAN #2 shoves the sack back over her head and they drag her out of the room.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S BASE - UNKNOWN**

MAN #3 is holding one of MORGAN'S arms and is walking them down a hallway. Her cuts and bruises are looking better. They come to a door. MAN #3 unlocks it and opens it. They walk in. Inside this room, it looks like a workshop of sorts, but there are no tools inside. Only a few scrap looking pieces and a computer.

MAN #3

You will work here. I'm going to sit right there. You try to do anything, and I'll see it instantly, ok?

He grabs a chair and places its back to the door that they just came through. MORGAN nods.

MAN #3

If you need anything, you let me know and we'll get it for you.

MORGAN sits in front of the computer and MAN #3 sits in the chair that he pulled out earlier.

MAN #3

You have one week to get it done.

MORGAN

What if I can't?

MAN #3

You already know what will happen. Besides aren't you supposed to be one of the smartest people in the world?

MORGAN doesn't respond but instead starts typing on the computer. MAN #3 is watching and keeping an eye on what is on the screen.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S WORKSHOP - UNKNOWN**

Same room as before, but an unknown amount of time has passed. MORGAN is sitting at the computer and now has stacks of paper next to her with used pencils. MAN #3 is sitting in his chair. After a moment, MORGAN growls and put her head in her hands. MAN #3 stands and has a hand on his gun.

MAN #3

What's the problem?

MORGAN

Well, for starters, you're trying to get me to break into a system that's separated from literally everything. Oh, what else, you've kidnapped me, threatening me at gunpoint, and are going to kill my entire family. So I'm great.

MAN #3

(silence)

MORGAN

The least you can do is get me coffee. Seriously, you expect me to do this without coffee?

MAN #3

I can get you coffee.

MORGAN

(beat)

Really?

MAN #3 nods. He walks over to the computer and saves the work there. Then he turns off the computer and unplugs it, wrapping the cable around his wrist

MAN #3

I'm locking you in. I'll be back very soon.

MAN #3 leaves the room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the lock is very loud. MORGAN waits a few second before bursting into action. She stands and starts to go through the scraps on the some of the other table. She's going very fast. Eventually, she is able to pull out a scrap piece of aluminum, about 2 inches by 3 inches. MORGAN is able to hide it in a pocket and sit back down in her chair a few seconds before the door unlocks and opens. MAN #3 walks in, gun in one hand, coffee mug in the other. He places the coffee mug on the desk next to the computer and plugs it back in. Then he sits back in his chair. MORGAN picks up the mug.

MORGAN

...Thanks.

MAN #3

Just get back to work.

MORGAN

Who even is behind all of this? Who are you working for?

MAN #3

(silence)

MORGAN

What even is your plan? What are you going to do?

MAN #3

Just get back to work.

**INT. CELL - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN is laying on the cot in her room. The light is on. After a few seconds, the light suddenly blinks off. Immediately, MORGAN launches into action. She shoots off of the cot and pulls out the piece of metal that she had grabbed in the workshop. She kneels on the concrete ground and starts grinding a corner of the metal against the ground.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S WORKSHOP - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN is working on the computer again. This time MAN #2 is guarding her. He looks much more stern than MAN #3. MORGAN is typing at the computer, but is looking increasingly nervous.

MORGAN

I can't do this.

MORGAN pushes herself back and away from the computer. She stands and starts pacing back and forth.

MORGAN

I can't do this. I won't do this.

MAN #2 looks calm and does not move.

MAN #2

You will do this.

MORGAN

I won't. This is... Way too much. I can't give you this. It's too much power.

MAN #2 stands.

MORGAN

You could kill everyone with this.

MAN #2 begins to walk toward MORGAN.

MORGAN

Not to mention this is impossible. I can't. I won't.

MAN #2 grabs MORGAN'S shoulder. MORGAN flinches.

MAN #2

You will.

MAN #2 shoves MORGAN into the wall behind her and slams her head into the wall. MORGAN is still conscious, but obviously woozy. MAN #2 drags her out of the room with little resistance. They are walking through a main room with tables filled with various supplies and weaponry. MORGAN looks weak. As they walk, MORGAN trips and falls to the ground. MAN #2 lets her fall.

MAN #2

Get up.

MORGAN curls up in pain. MAN #2 kicks her. The camera is now on the ground level with MORGAN. While on the ground, MORGAN opens her eyes to see a pile of bullets on the ground underneath the table she is close to. MAN #2 kicks her again and MORGAN lets herself crash into the metal table. Loud clanging fills the room.

MAN #2

Get up you piece of-

The door to the room they were just in opens and MAN #1 steps into the room.

MAN #1

What are you doing?

MAN #2 turns to face MAN #1. At the same time, MORGAN rolls to push herself up. While doing this, she shoots a hand out and scoops a handful of the bullets and slips them into her clothes.

MAN #2

Escorting her back to the cell.

MAN #1

Why is she on the ground?

MAN #2

She fell.

MAN #1

Well hurry up. He's getting impatient.

MORGAN stands and MAN #2 grabs her shoulders. She looks intrigued at the words.

MAN #2

Let's go.

MAN #2 leads MORGAN away.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S WORKSHOP - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN is sitting at the computer again with fresh bruises. MAN #1, MAN #2, and MAN #3 are also in the room standing in the door.

MAN #1

You have one day to show us some serious progress.

MORGAN

Right.

MAN #1

You know what will happen if you disappoint us.

MAN #2

Which one of your loved ones do you want us to kill first?

MORGAN simply hunches over and continues typing.

**INT. CELL - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN is working on sharpening the piece of scrap metal on the floor. She holds it up to look at it, nods, and sets it to the side. MORGAN pulls the small mattress off of metal frame of the cot. Then she begins pulling at a piece of the frame, eventually taking it off. MORGAN places the new pipe next to the knife. MORGAN pulls out the handful of bullets. She uses her tools to pry open the bullets. MORGAN tears a large swatch of fabric from the blanket. MORGAN pours the gunpowder onto a pile on the fabric. MORGAN repeats this until all the bullets are empty on the pile.

MORGAN folds the fabric up into a little bag containing the gunpowder. MORGAN throws in the bullet shells and ties the bag shut. She cuts a new larger strip of fabric from the blanket and attaches it to the bag with one end in the gunpowder and the other end trailing out.

MORGAN stands and unscrews the lightbulb and sets it to the side. She takes a breath and calms herself. Then MORGAN grabs the makeshift knife and pipe, creating sparks. MORGAN keeps doing it until the rag catches fire and continues to travel. MORGAN grabs her supplies and hides behind the cot. The flame travels up the makeshift wick and then hits the main bag. There is a moment of pause and then the gunpowder inside the bag ignites and explodes with a loud sound.

A few moments pass and the door bursts open. MAN #1 and MAN #2 rush in and look straight at the remnants of the small explosion. MORGAN moves forward, hidden behind them now. With the knife, MORGAN slashes the back of MAN #1'S knees. Then MORGAN turns and slams the knife into MAN #2'S neck, twists and yanks it out. MORGAN moves and plunges the knife into MAN #1'S chest. MAN #2 has a hand clutched to his neck and it is bleeding profusely.

MAN #2 whips the back of MORGAN'S head with the pistol. MORGAN stumbles and falls to her knees. MAN #1 is focusing on the knife in his chest and had dropped his gun. While on the ground, MORGAN grabs the lightbulb stands and turns, slamming the lightbulb into MAN #2'S face. As he stumbles, MORGAN grabs the fallen gun and shoots both of them in the face. After, MORGAN just stands there, panting. There is panic in her eyes.

Then MORGAN goes back into action. MORGAN grabs both guns, putting one in the waistline of her pants. She rips the knife from MAN #1'S chest. Then MORGAN rifles through both of their pockets. MORGAN finds a thumbdrive and shovse it into her pocket. With the knife in one hand and a gun in the other, she slowly leaves her cell.

**INT. KIDNAPPER'S BASE - UNKNOWN**

MORGAN creeps into the hallway, keeping the gun pointed as she walks. She is shaking. MORGAN is now in the room that she acquired the bullets from. MORGAN is about halfway through the room, when MAN #3 slowly enters behind her. He sneaks up behind MORGAN and attacks.

MAN #3 grabs MORGAN and throws her into one of the tables. MORGAN grunts, but whips around with the knife extended. MAN #3 is able to block. MORGAN brings up the gun and fires. MAN #3 stumbles back and let's go in order to dodge the bullet. MORGAN takes this time to run back. The gun is raised.

MAN #3

We were going to save the world.

MORGAN shoots the gun. MAN #3 jolts back and falls, dead. MORGAN is crying.

MORGAN

Goddamnit.

MORGAN begins to run and she exits out the door, presumably to the outside.

**INT. SHOP - UNKNOWN**

The scene is now bright and peaceful. We are inside a small general shop. People are shopping and the cashier is just sitting doing a crossword puzzle. All is well in the world for these people. MORGAN bursts into the store through the entrance and slams into the counter. MORGAN'S clothes are torn. MORGAN is covered in dirt, grime, blood, and sweat. MORGAN still has the weapons on her. The people in the store back away from her quickly, leaving as fast as they can. MORGAN only looks at the cashier.

MORGAN

Can I borrow your phone?

**INT. NEWS BROADCAST -- AS IF ON TV SCREEN**

Structured again like a news announcement. The same NEWS ANCHOR is sitting behind a desk, giving another report.

NEWS ANCHOR

Earlier today Morgan Stark was found in a small town of Rose Hill, Tennessee after being missing for six days. So far it is unknown who kidnapped her or why. We do know that she has only suffered minor injuries and should make a full recovery.

The NEWS ANCHOR turns to a different camera angle. The NEWS ANCHOR now has an expression of suspicion.

NEWS ANCHOR

Now in similar news. What does this all mean for Stark Industries? About a month ago, a drone from the Stark Satellite Defense System malfunctioned after a collision with space debris. But maybe that wasn't the full story. Could these events be connected? We'll keep you updated as we carry on this investigation, but one thing we know for sure, Stark Industries hasn't been telling us the whole truth.

**INT. STARK MANSION WORKSHOP**

In the familiar workshop in the Malibu Mansion. MORGAN is in there working on the same motorcycle in the beginning. MORGAN is on the mend. There are still bruises, but they are fading. MORGAN still has bandages wrapped around various injuries. PEPPER walks into the room.

PEPPER

Hey, honey. How are you doing?

MORGAN

Fantastic.

PEPPER clearly looks uncomfortable and unsure of how to proceed. Eventually, PEPPER sits down on a table nearby.

PEPPER

You know, your father did the same thing. After a mission that didn't go quite right, he would come down here, work on something and just think.

MORGAN

I'm not a hero. There was no mission.

PEPPER

No. But even Tony was like this immediately after Afghanistan. Before Ironman. And I didn't support him at first. I didn't listen. I was too busy worried about the company. I didn't... I wasn't there for him like I should have been.

MORGAN finally puts the tools down and turns to face PEPPER.

MORGAN

Why are you telling me this?

PEPPER

Because I learned from that experience.

MORGAN

Ok.

PEPPER

So what do you need? What do you need to do?

MORGAN

(pause)

I just need to go back to school and keep working and that's it. Once I can go back, I just want life to go back to normal.

PEPPER

Ok, we can do that.

MORGAN

Do you think it's possible to...?

PEPPER

Yes?

MORGAN

No one can just... Take control of the drones right?

PEPPER

Are you worried about that?

MORGAN

I don't think that the movie theatre was an accident. I think someone is actually trying to take control of it.

PEPPER

I know it might seem that way, sweetie, but it's just not possible.

MORGAN

I just keep thinking... What if?

PEPPER

Honey...

MORGAN

I know that it's not possible. I know that, but I just keep...

PEPPER

You shouldn't feel bad for feeling scared, Morgan. It is scary. Being worried makes you smart. But I promise that it won't happen. We protect the system very seriously.

MORGAN

You promise?

PEPPER

I promise.

MORGAN

Ok.

PEPPER

Let me worry about this ok? All you need to focus on is getting better.

MORGAN looks away, gripping the tools in her hands so tightly that her knuckles turn white. PEPPER notices and gets off of the table, pulling MORGAN into a hug.

PEPPER

Everything will be ok, honey. It's all over now. If you need anything, anything at all, you let me know ok? It's ok to not be ok right now. And I'm here for you. Always.

MORGAN

Thanks Mom.

PEPPER

I love you, Morgan.

MORGAN

I love you too.

PEPPER

I'll let you get back to it.

PEPPER stands and gives MORGAN one last squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the workshop.

**INT. CAFE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are sitting in a hole in the wall cafe, each drinking milkshakes. MORGAN is looking much better, only slight injuries.

JUSTINE

You ready to get back to school?

MORGAN

Ready to get back to a normal routine. Although, I have a lot of stuff to catch up on.

JUSTINE

You'll get that done really fast.

MORGAN

We'll see. So what have you been up to since I've been gone?

JUSTINE

Not much. Ty has been acting a bit odd, but not too bad. I think he's just worried.

MORGAN

He's worried?

JUSTINE

Well, yea! We both were worried. A lot.

MORGAN

Well, I'm fine.

JUSTINE

But we didn't know that for a long time. Every day was hell wondering where you were or if you were ok. And I know that's nothing to compare to what you've gone through, but all I could think about was how I let you go outside by yourself.

MORGAN

Justine-

JUSTINE

I should have tried to follow you sooner. You were sad. You were drunk. I shouldn't have let you go off on your own.

MORGAN

Justine, it's not your fault. Ok? They're smart, if they didn't get me that night, they would have kept trying.

JUSTINE

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be talking about this. You're the one that needs comforting.

MORGAN

No, I'm not. I am fine. I'm here. Everything is fine.

JUSTINE

I know, I know.

MORGAN

I know you were looking for me, as much as you could. I have never doubted you.

JUSTINE glances away, punching lightly at the table. After a moment, she looks back to MORGAN and gives a small smile. MORGAN smiles back. They both have tears in their eyes.

JUSTINE

Thank you.

A moment passes.

JUSTINE

So how are you and Tiberius doing?

MORGAN

Tiberius?

JUSTINE

Yea, he ask you out yet?

MORGAN

Justine!

JUSTINE

What? I'm just calling it as I see it.

MORGAN

Well, then you obviously need to get glasses.

They both start laughing and relaxing, going back to drinking their milkshakes.

**INT. JUSTINE'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

MORGAN, JUSTINE, and TIBERIUS are relaxing in JUSTINE'S living room. JUSTINE is lounging on the couch, TIBERIUS in an armchair, and MORGAN is on the floor. MORGAN is pretty much healed up.

TIBERIUS

You really think that someone could take over the system?

MORGAN

Honestly, no, They system is perfect. No one can even touch it. There's no way.

JUSTINE

But do you really think that?

MORGAN

Mostly, yes.

JUSTINE

So there's still a chance that the system could be lost.

MORGAN

I guess there's always a chance.

TIBERIUS

What about that drone? They're saying that it was hit by debris in space.

MORGAN

Yea.

JUSTINE

But that can't be it right? Someone had to have done something. There's no way that a collision caused that massive of an error right?

MORGAN

I mean... I guess you're right. That shouldn't have happened. It couldn't have happened.

TIBERIUS

But it did.

MORGAN

We're obviously missing something.

JUSTINE

Ok, so hypothetically let's say someone did make it and took the system. What would happen? Are there failsafes?

MORGAN

Sort of? As you saw, if a drone does manage to get disconnected or captured, it's set to self destruct. If it gets damaged, but is still functional and connected, then it's set to automatically go to the nearest SI building for repairs.

TIBERIUS

Maybe that's what it was doing? It got damaged by the collision and then was trying to fly itself to SI to get fixed.

MORGAN

And found itself at a movie theatre?

TIBERIUS

Maybe it knew you were there? They're supposed to know where everyone is, right? Maybe it knew you were closer than anything else and went to you for help.

MORGAN

I suppose that the AI might make that connection, but it's really not supposed to consider me or any specific employee.

JUSTINE

Didn't something happen years ago when we were kids? With the earlier versions of Stark Drones? Spiderman and that guy Mysterio?

MORGAN

Peter said that Mysterio was bad all along. And he was cleared of all charges.

JUSTINE

Regardless, those were Stark Drones, right? So it's happened before.

MORGAN

Yea, with normal drones. I mean sure they were Stark Tech, but they are not the same at all to the Stark Satellite Defense System. EDITH sounded like an AI, sure, but she couldn't make the same level of decisions here. She really only listened to orders, and she listened to whoever had control. It wasn't isolated. Anybody can have control and EDITH had to listen. And that's the difference. Human control. That's what happened in London all those years ago. EDITH was controlled.

JUSTINE

But that was the start, right? Of the Stark Satellite Defense System?

MORGAN

Right. That's what my dad was working on before... Before Thanos. He had made EDITH so SI launched her while they worked on finishing his designs.

TIBERIUS

It took them that long? The system only launch 4 years ago.

MORGAN

My dad was... Is THE genius. It takes awhile to catch up to him.

JUSTINE

Would it be possible to see his notes? Maybe they could help us understand what happened. And how people are trying to take control. Maybe he thought of it and made a plan to prepare.

MORGAN

I don't know where they would be.

TIBERIUS

But we know for a fact that somebody or some group is trying to take control of they system, but it is next to impossible to do so.

MORGAN

Right.

JUSTINE

Is Stark Industries doing anything about this? You told them right?

MORGAN

I did. Mom is looking into it, but at the moment there's nothing to do but keep a closer eye on everything.

TIBERIUS

But can we trust that? Are we willing to risk that? If someone were to actually, properly manage it... Then the world is over.

MORGAN

Well what are we going to do about it? We can't do anything about it.

JUSTINE

There's nothing we really can do. Except maybe figure out who's doing this. Then we can stop them.

MORGAN

And how do you think we'll do that?

JUSTINE

Well, who would want to take control of the satellites?

TIBERIUS

Literally any terrorist organization. Or anyone that wants control of the world. Or... Yea, anyone really.

JUSTINE

Well, who also has the means and the resources to attempt breaking through Stark defenses.

MORGAN

Not many people. SHIELD could definitely try. Maybe HYDRA.

TIBERIUS

Another question is who would be stupid enough to try to take on Stark Industries.

MORGAN

(snorts)

Hammer Industries.

JUSTINE

Excuse me?

MORGAN

Come on, this is totally something your father would do. He's done things like this for so long against my dad. This is right up his alley.

JUSTINE

What's that supposed to mean?

MORGAN

Come on, this has your father's name written all over it. Only he would be delusional enough to think that he can actually be Stark Tech.

JUSTINE

Are you calling my dad stupid?

MORGAN

I'm just saying that you dad has a bad track record with Stark Industries.

JUSTINE

My dad made peace with Stark Industries and he is also a genius, thank you. He can break into Stark Industries security if he wanted to.

MORGAN

Can he? I think the only thing we know that your father is capable of is copying mine and doing it poorly.

JUSTINE

My dad has done plenty of amazing things.

MORGAN

Making mediocre weapons is pretty amaing, you're right.

JUSTINE

Hammer Industries is the number one weapons supplier for the US military.

MORGAN

That's because he makes them cheap and he makes them fast. Simple guns are decent, but anything fancier than that? Might as well be giving the military a lump of metal.

JUSTINE

You don't know what you're talking about.

MORGAN

Let's count, shall we? How long has your dad been trying to create that Ironman suit? Over twenty years? He's behind schedule. And he's still trying! He's never going to get it.

JUSTINE

He's just been focusing on other more important things!

MORGAN

But he's still trying to build one!

TIBERIUS

Um, guys?

MORGAN

More important things? More like the only thing he can actually manage, and barely at that. Hammer Industries is still around only because Stark Industries got out of the weapons business.

JUSTINE

You're not so much better than me.

MORGAN

We're not talking about us, we're talking about how your dad's entire career is built around creating a poor copy of everything my father has done.

TIBERIUS

I thought we were talking about who could be trying to take over the world?

MORGAN and JUSTINE both stand, getting into each other's faces. TIBERIUS is still in the chair he was already sitting in. TIBERIUS looks nervous and a bit confused. MORGAN and JUSTINE are ignoring him and are only glaring at each other.

JUSTINE

Well, maybe if it were my father in the suit, he wouldn't stopped Thanos properly and not gotten himself killed in the process!

There is a shocked pause. TIBERIUS has frozen, mouth dropped open in surprise. JUSTINE still looks angry, but is obviously surprised and slightly regretful of her words. But JUSTINE schools her features. MORGAN looks purely surprised before her expression morphs into purely anger.

MORGAN

You know what, this probably is your father. He's the only one jealous and stupid enough to try something like this. All his life he's only been trying to be Tony Stark. He's not a genius, he just knows how to slip through the cracks. My dad is a hero. Your dad only cares about money and image. You should know that better than anyone.

JUSTINE

Fuck you.

JUSTINE goes to the front door and opens it.

JUSTINE

I want you out of my house by the time I get back.

JUSTINE leaves. MORGAN and TIBERIUS are both still in their same positions.

TIBERIUS

What just happened?

MORGAN

I know it's Hammer Industries. It has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense.

TIBERIUS

But what about Justine said?

MORGAN

She's wrong. She'll calm down and realize I'm right eventually.

TIBERIUS

Her father really did those things?

MORGAN

And more.

TIBERIUS

Well, then I think that you have every reason to be wary of Hammer Industries. They're our main suspect for now, but we can't exclude anyone yet.

MORGAN

(defeated)

You're right.

TIBERIUS

Come on. Nothing will get accomplished like this. Let's go for a walk.

TIBERIUS and MORGAN leave the building. MORGAN exits first, quickly and still angrily. MORGAN does not look back. TIBERIUS leaves after and looks back into the room as he shuts the door behind him. TIBERIUS has an odd look on his face.

**INT. FACILITY - UNKNOWN**

There is a dark, concrete room. On one wall there is a a set up with many computer monitors. In front of the computers there is someone sitting, dressed in a typical AIM hazmat suit, without the mask. On the computer screen, the person is watching the recording of Morgan escaping.

WATCHER

She's clever.

The recording shows MORGAN picking up the thumb drive and putting it in her pocket before running away.

WATCHER

She took it.

Behind the WATCHER, there is a shape, unable to be properly discerned through the darkness.

FIGURE

Good. Now we can move forward.

**EXT. CENTRAL PARK - NEW YORK**

TIBERIUS and MORGAN are walking on a path in the park. MORGAN still looks mad, but is mostly just turning to look sad.

MORGAN

Am I overreacting?

TIBERIUS

Maybe a bit. But you have the right to. I don't think it's wrong of you to feel like this.

MORGAN

She's my best friend.

TIBERIUS

And that means this won't end you guys. You'll get through this.

MORGAN

I suppose.

TIBERIUS

How did you guys become friends anyway? If the companies really are enemies, then how did you meet?

MORGAN

Well, Hammer and my father hated each other, but Justine was right when she said that the companies have stopped being enemies. At one point my mom and her father were at the same conference. They decided that we could be watched together so we could get socialization with other children. We've been stuck together ever since.

TIBERIUS

That's cute.

MORGAN

Our parents probably wouldn't agree. We were probably so annoying, constantly asking our parents to see each other.

TIBERIUS

Worth it in the end though, right?

MORGAN

(laughs)

Definitely.

They lapse into a comfortable silence as they walk. TIBERIUS is lost in thought. MORGAN is as well, but she keeps glancing at TIBERIUS.

MORGAN

Why didn't you ask me about my dad when we met?

TIBERIUS

(pause)

Because it doesn't matter who your dad is?

MORGAN

Everyone cares about who my dad is.

TIBERIUS

Well, I suppose that the thought did cross my mind. I mean he's Tony Stark. He saved all of us. He's Ironman and that's amazing. But that didn't matter at the moment.

MORGAN

What did matter?

TIBERIUS

You did. I wanted to get to know you.

MORGAN can't stop a grin from crossing her face and looks away. TIBERIUS grins as well and goes to bump into MORGAN'S side.

MORGAN

I can trust you right?

TIBERIUS

I like to think so.

MORGAN

Then I have something I need to show you.

**INT. COMPUTER LAB - NEW YORK**

TIBERIUS and MORGAN are now in a computer lab. There are a few other students in the lab, but TIBERIUS and MORGAN are in the back of the room. MORGAN is sitting at the computer with TIBERIUS sitting in a chair next to her.

MORGAN

While I was... Being held captive. I found this.

Making sure that nobody is watching or listening in. MORGAN pulls out the thumb drive and holds it out in her palm.

TIBERIUS

A thumb drive?

MORGAN

I found this is in the pocket of one of the guards. I think if we figure out what's on it that might help us figure out who this is and how to stop them.

TIBERIUS

Why didn't you say something sooner?

MORGAN

I... Wasn't sure who to trust. Or if I should even talk about it. Or maybe give it to someone else. I honestly didn't want to think about it. It's been stressful.

TIBERIUS

I get it. Let's see what's on it then.

MORGAN plugs the thumb drive into the computer. The file window immediately pops up. MORGAN clicks on the first one and it immediately opens.

MORGAN

I was expecting it to be encrypted.

TIBERIUS

Maybe they didn't think anyone would get a hold of this.

MORGAN

Maybe? But I'm really surprised.

TIBERIUS

Well don't ook a gift horse in the mouth. This saves us a lot of time and makes everything easier.

MORGAN

I suppose.

TIBERIUS

Do you really want to wait and not use this? Because every second means they get closer and closer to their goal.

MORGAN

Does it really though? My mom is right. This is Stark Tech. Are they really going to break through?

TIBERIUS

Yea, it might be impossible, but do you really want to risk the chance?

MORGAN looks unsure, nervously drumming her fingers on the table.

TIBERIUS

You said you wrote most of the code, right? Well how confident are you in what you created? How much of a chance is there that something was missed? That there's a piece vulnerable.

There is a pause and then MORGAN turns back to the computer and clicks open the first file. They both lean forward to read.

MORGAN

This is a schedule. A work schedule.

TIBERIUS

But for who?

MORGAN stares at it for a minute before gasping and leaning forward.

MORGAN

This is security for Stark Industries.

TIBERIUS

What?

MORGAN points to one of the numbers on the screen.

MORGAN

This number right here. That's Happy's Stark ID number. These are his work hours. And this is his office number.

TIBERIUS

So all of this?

MORGAN

A list of employees for our security, where they are stationed and when they'll be there.

TIBERIUS

(silence)

Open the next file.

MORGAN does so and gasps as a blueprint file fills the screen.

TIBERIUS

Is that Stark Industries?

MORGAN

Yes. How do they have this? This isn't public knowledge. They must have been studying the building for months.

TIBERIUS

What's the next one?

The next file clicked open is code. MORGAN frowns at it.

TIBERIUS

What is it?

MORGAN

It's code, but there's no point to it. These are all fragments. Not really doing anything.

MORGAN scrolls through the code, lapsing into silence. At some point, MORGAN notices something that gives her pause.

MORGAN

Wait.

TIBERIUS

What is it?

MORGAN

I recognize this. I wrote this piece.

TIBERIUS

What?

MORGAN

When the defense system was being built, I helped. I worked on it. Specifically the security protecting the system. When we started to go public, we made a presentation and this piece was in it. Utterly useless on its own, but-

TIBERIUS

But someone is using it and trying to recreate all of the code for the security of the drones.

MORGAN

If they can do that, then they'll know how to get past it.

Both MORGAN and TIBERIUS sit in silence, the meaning of all of this beginning to weigh down on them. TIBERIUS clears his throat.

TIBERIUS

(shaken)

We should look at the other files.

MORGAN clicks through a few and they scan through them. Eventually, a new one makes them pause. It is a news article.

MORGAN

(reading)

CEO Pepper Potts is the star guest of the Shanghai Business Expo this year. The expo lasts a week long with presentations from the best businesses from around the world. Stark Industries will have presentations every night and Pepper Potts will be leading multiple seminars throughout the week.

TIBERIUS

Why is this here?

MORGAN

(slowly)

Because... Because when my mom travels somewhere, Happy goes with her. As well as the best of SI's security.

TIBERIUS

So Stark Industries will be most vulnerable then. Easier to slip through the cracks.

MORGAN

And all the focus from the public will be on the expo in Shanghai.

TIBERIUS

This is the best opportunity if someone wanted to break into the company. But why would they need to physically get inside the company? Why can't they just... Hack the system?

MORGAN

No one says hack anymore.

TIBERIUS

(jokingly)

Forgive my transgressions.

The two stare at each other for a beat too long, leaning closer without realizing it. MORGAN clears her throat and turns back to the computer.

MORGAN

There's one last folder to check out. Let's see what it says.

MORGAN clicks the folder open and there are a handful of files inside MORGAN clicks on the first one.

TIBERIUS

What is this? A request form?

MORGAN

It's a request form for a press conference. And apparently it's a massive one, all majors news agencies are included here.

TIBERIUS

But why?

MORGAN

Look at the date. It's during the business expo.

TIBERIUS

So if someone is using the business expo as a distraction and to weaken Stark Industries...

MORGAN

Then revealing that they have control of the drones during this press conference is the best timing. Nobody will be expecting it.

TIBERIUS

And everyone will see it.

MORGAN

They're gonna hold the world hostage with the drones we built.

TIBERIUS

But for what?

MORGAN

Ty, all of these drones working at the same time can wipe everyone on the planet out in a matter of minutes. They want control.

MORGAN continues scrolling and on the bottom of the screen reads Hammer Industries and has JUSTIN HAMMER'S signature. MORGAN sits back in the chair.

MORGAN

I knew it.

TIBERIUS

Morgan...

MORGAN

This is just his style. Stealing the work my father created and using it for his own gain.

TIBERIUS

Morgan.

MORGAN

He's vile.

TIBERIUS

Morgan!

MORGAN stops and looks up at TIBERIUS. TIBERIUS gestures toward the entry into the room. MORGAN glances down and JUSTINE is standing in the doorway. Rage and sadness is evident in her expression. MORGAN quickly closes the files and takes the thumb drive out of the computer.

JUSTINE

How dare you.

MORGAN

How dare I? It's not my fault that your father has been shadowed by mine. He's done things like this so many times, why is it so hard to believe that he would do it again?

JUSTINE

Because my father would never want to threaten people. He would never want to use fear to get what he wants.

MORGAN

Are we talking about the same Justin Hammer?

JUSTINE

You're impossible.

MORGAN

And you're blind.

JUSTINE

I came here to see if I could help, not have my family get attacked.

MORGAN

If you want to help you can ask your father about the next press conference he has scheduled.

JUSTINE

What?

MORGAN

Your father has a press conference scheduled during the business expo, while Stark Industries is at its most vulnerable.

JUSTINE

What? We're supposed to go to that expo.

MORGAN

Well apparently things have changed.

JUSTINE

This doesn't make any sense.

MORGAN

I agree. Your father is up to something.

JUSTINE says nothing, just looks angry and confused. JUSTINE stands for a few seconds. JUSTINE and MORGAN maintain eye contact. Then JUSTINE just turns and leaves the room. MORGAN huffs and crosses her arms. TIBERIUS has been standing off to the side the whole time, looking conflicted.

TIBERIUS

Don't worry about her. She'll understand and come around. It just can't be easy to be told this about her father.

MORGAN

I know. And I know I got too angry. But her father has always been like this! Why doesn't she see that?

TIBERIUS

It's her dad.

MORGAN deflates suddenly, all of the fight leaving her body. MORGAN raises a hand to rub against her forehead.

MORGAN

I know.

TIBERIUS

Hey, now. Don't feel bad, ok? Yes, it could've been handles a little better, but you're still right. Hammer Industries is guilty, we have proof. They had you kidnapped. They are planning on hijacking a system your dad made. A loss of control is ok and to be expected honestly.

MORGAN

But she's my best friend.

TIBERIUS

Which means she will understand. Maybe not right now, but eventually.

MORGAN

I should follow her. Talk to her.

TIBERIUS

I think it'd probably be best to leave her alone for awhile. Let her be alone, come to terms with things.

MORGAN

I guess you're right.

TIBERIUS

Everything will be ok. Besides we have more pressing things to deal with.

MORGAN

You're right.

TIBERIUS

So what's the plan?

MORGAN

If my mom doesn't go to the expo, or up the security for Stark Industries if she does go, then if they try to actually break into the building, it'll be much harder.

TIBERIUS

Think she'll do it?

MORGAN

With this?

MORGAN lifts up the thumb drive.

MORGAN

I hope so. She's in New York for awhile. I'll go talk to her.

TIBERIUS

She's in New York?

MORGAN

Yea, she says it's for some board meeting, but I think she just wants to make sure I'm adjusting back well.

MORGAN walks out of the comuter lab. TIBERIUS stands still for a few moments, staring after her with an odd expression on his face. He clenches his fists at his side, shakes his head, and follows her out.

**INT. JUSTINE'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is in her own office reading a textbook. She has a frustrated look on her face. After a few moments, JUSTINE leans back and runs her hands through her hair. She goes back to reading. A few moments later, JUSTINE growls and slams the book shut. She stands up and begins to pace back and forth, looking torn and at war with herself. JUSTINE takes out her phone and make a phone call.

JUSTINE

Hey, Dad. I need to talk to you. Soon.

**EXT. STARK TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN walks up a large set of concrete stairs that lead to the main entrance of Stark Tower. Quickly, MORGAN opens the door and walks inside. The lobby is crowded with people, most of which are in business suits. It appears that everyone has a purpose. There are also security guards stationed around the room. MORGAN bypasses the check in desk and walks straight to the elevator in the back. MORGAN takes a card out of her wallet and swipes it through the scanner on the door. A light beeps and the doors open. As she does so, a few workers walk by.

EMPLOYEE

Morning, Ms. Stark.

MORGAN

(smiles)

Morning.

The doors close. MORGAN shifts her weight back and forth, obviously nervous. MORGAN reaches into her pocket and pulls out the thumb drive. MORGAN tosses it back and forth for a few moments. After a few moments, MORGAN stills and takes a deep breath. MORGAN nods to herself and puts the thumb drive back in her pocket. The doors open and MORGAN steps out.

SECURITY GUARD

Good morning, Ms. Stark.

MORGAN

Good morning. Is my mom ready to see me?

SECURITY GUARD

Yes, she's in her office. Mr. Hogan is in there too. Go on in.

MORGAN

Thank you!

MORGAN walks down the hallway which leads directly to a large door. MORGAN hesitates for just a moment before she opens the door and walks through. The office inside is large. The walls are mostly windows. In the center close to the back is a large, but very simple desk, neatly organized with a computer on top. There is a table off to the side with very comfortable looking chairs for larger meetings and off to the other side is a couch and table as a small waiting room.

PEPPER is sitting at her desk, typing on the computer. HAPPY is off to the side at a counter stationed in the wall near the waiting area, pouring three cups of coffee. Both turn to MORGAN as she enters.

HAPPY grins and walks to MORGAN, handing her a cup of coffee.

HAPPY

Hey there, shortstack.

MORGAN appears to be more relaxed now. She accepts the mug and takes a sip.

MORGAN

Thanks, Hap. It's good to see you.

HAPPY

We've missed you too.

HAPPY and MORGAN walk to the desk. PEPPER smiles at them and finishes typing on something. PEPPER finishes and stands up, walking around the desk and giving MORGAN a hug.

MORGAN

Hey, Mom.

PEPPER

Hey honey. How were classes today?

MORGAN

Pretty good. Not much to them.

PEPPER

Good.

PEPPER takes the last mug of coffee from HAPPY and take a sip. Then PEPPER leads them to the couches and they all take a seat.

PEPPER

So, what did you want to talk about.

MORGAN

I know we talked a bit about it before, but...

The nerves suddenly hit MORGAN in a very obvious manner. MORGAN begins shaking, messing with things near her with her hands, and shifts her weight repeatedly. Upon realizing this, both PEPPER and HAPPY lean forward, concern etched on their faces.

PEPPER

Honey, what's wrong?

MORGAN

Well...

HAPPY

Did something happen at school? Did someone do something to you? I swear I'll-

MORGAN

(interrupting)

No! No, nothing like that. Not at all. No.

PEPPER

Then what is it? You have nothing to be worried about.

MORGAN

I know. It just seems so insane when I actually think about it.

PEPPER

We'll work through whatever it is together. I promise.

MORGAN

(deep breath)

Ok. So. I really do think someone is going to try and take control of the satellites and use it to take control of the world.

Everything pauses in the room. MORGAN stares with wide eyes at HAPPY and PEPPER. HAPPY and PEPPER have frozen in place staring at MORGAN. PEPPER is holding the coffee cup half way up to her mouth.

PEPPER breaks the silence with a sigh, putting the coffee mug back on the table.

PEPPER

Morgan, I thought we talked about this.

MORGAN

I know. But I have more evidence now. I think that they're using the Shanghai Business Expo as a distraction and when they're gone, they'll take control of the system and use it threaten everybody.

HAPPY

Calm down, Morgan. Let's figure this out. Who do you think is planning this?

MORGAN

(looks away)

Hammer Industries.

PEPPER

(sighs)

Morgan...

MORGAN

I'm serious! I think they are really planning on doing this.

PEPPER

I know that we've had issues with Hammer Industries in the past, but that was years ago. They're not like that anymore.

MORGAN

I know, but this is exactly MO. He's always trying to steal Dad's work.

PEPPER

I know that he's done that in the past, but, sweetie, it's been over a decade since he's done anything like that.

HAPPY

I'm sure Morgan isn't just makeing a story up just for fun. There has to be a reason. Start at the beginning, Morgan.

MORGAN

When I was kidnapped. The people who had me tried to get me to take control of the system remotely. They were convinced that it could be done. I tried to get them to tell me if they were working for somebody, a bigger organization, but they never let anything slip, so I wasn't sure. But when I escaped...when I escaped I found a thumb drive. This thumb drive.

MORGAN pulls the thumb drive out and holds it up.

PEPPER

Why didn't you say anything before?

MORGAN

I was just happy to be home. I didn't want to think about it, because it's just so much. But then, when I was finally ready to talk about it, I realized that...

There wasn't anyone I could really trust. If it is a big organization could I really trust the authorities? I needed to look at it first. Just to see if it's really anything. So I did.

HAPPY

What did you find?

MORGAN

Documents of the security's schedules. A layout of the tower. A request for the press conference. A bunch of things. And it all points to Hammer Industries.

PEPPER

That's... Wow.

MORGAN

And then I thought, what if these people actually are capable of what they claim? I didn't want the only lead to be... To be lost, and... And I'm realizing how idiotic this all sounds.

MORGAN leans forward, covering her face with her hands.

PEPPER

Hey, sweetie, it's ok.

HAPPY

If what you're saying is true then this is very concerning. And it's always better safe than sorry. So let's see it.

The three stand up and begin making there way to PEPPER'S desk and computer. MORGAN nervously rolls the thumb drive in her hand. MORGAN wakes up the computer and logs in. MORGAN plugs in the thumb drive. PEPPER and HAPPY lean forward, eager to see what the thumb drive pulls up. A few moments pass and the folder pops up, but there's nothing in it. MORGAN frowns and quickly grabs the mouse, closing the window and opening it again. Still empty.

MORGAN

What? Where is it?

MORGAN repeats the process a couple of times, even going so far as to remove and plug back in the thumb drive. MORGAN begins frantically messing with the computer.

MORGAN

It was all here, I swear. Everything was here, where did it go?

HAPPY

There aren't any files on here.

MORGAN

(almost angry)

Yea, I know that there's no files on here.

PEPPER

Morgan.

MORGAN

I promise that there was something on here. Everything was here.

PEPPER

Morgan, I-

MORGAN

I was just looking at this yesterday. I don't understand.

HAPPY

Is this the right thumb drive?

MORGAN

Of course it is!

PEPPER

I believe you, but without concrete evidence I can't pull the expo. The board will never accept it and SI will take a big hit.

MORGAN

But you just said that you believed me!

PEPPER

Honey, I believe that you read through some files that seem suspicious.

MORGAN immediately starts getting tense.

PEPPER

And I know that you've been through a lot lately. Too much. But we talked about this before. The design is perfect. No one can just take it. Even we don't interact with it often.

MORGAN

But these people are a bigger threat. They're organized. They have the backing of Hammer Industries. What if they can actually do it?

PEPPER

Thay can't.

MORGAN

But what if they can?

PEPPER

Morgan-

MORGAN

Please tell me that you'll cancel the trip. You have to cancel the trip.

PEPPER

Honey, I can't.

MORGAN

But-

PEPPER interrupts and places her hand on MORGAN'S cheek.

PEPPER

But I still trust your word. We have to go to the expo, but we will up the security here and warn them to keep an extra eye out while we're gone.

MORGAN

Do you think that's enough?

PEPPER

It will be.

MORGAN pauses, processing the words. It appears that she would be able to accept the words, but fear takes over again. MORGAN stands from the desk and walks away from PEPPER and HAPPY.

MORGAN

The risk is too great, Mom. If someone, anyone, gets control of the system, everything is all over. We can't risk it.

PEPPER

Honey, we can't live in what if's. We'd drive ourselves mad.

MORGAN

But this is more than just a risk. This could literally be the world. We can prepare for this worst-case scenario. Right now.

PEPPER

And we will take precautions. But we can't think of every possible iteration, every possible situation, it would take over our lives.

MORGAN

(broken)

I was kidnapped for this.

PEPPER

And they failed. You escaped. You got away and stopped them from getting what they wanted.

MORGAN

But that doesn't mean someone else won't try or that they won't try again. We can go on lockdown, now, until we find out for sure that we've stopped them.

PEPPER

And then what about the next people.

MORGAN

(confused)

What?

PEPPER grabs MORGAN'S shoulder and gently turns her around to face her. MORGAN has tears threatening to spill from her eyes. HAPPY has stepped backward, giving them some space, but still there and paying close to attention to MORGAN, concern etched on his face.

PEPPER

What about the next time someone threatens the world? The next people that want to do harm. Should we already be preparing for them? And what about the people after them?

MORGAN

Should we not prepare for every threat we can think of? Just to be safe?

PEPPER

No one can keep track of all of that. And being scared of that much and worried about everything and thinking about that much. It will become consuming.

MORGAN

I can. I can think of all of those things.

PEPPER

Honey, no you can't. No one can.

MORGAN

But to keep everyone safe? How can we not try?

PEPPER

There will always be bad people. No matter what we do, no matter how we prepare, someone will always be trying to end the peace.

MORGAN

But-

PEPPER gives a small smile and places a hand on MORGAN'S cheek.

PEPPER

You remind me of your father.

MORGAN

(shocked)

What?

PEPPER

Tony had the same idea. He wanted to put a suit of armor around the world. He saw an endless sea of threats.

MORGAN

See? I-

PEPPER

And it consumed him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared all of the time. He was lost for awhile, and it took him a long time to come back to me.

MORGAN

I...

PEPPER pulls MORGAN into a hug.

PEPPER

You're a good person, just like your dad and you want to help so many people. But you can't get lost in this.

MORGAN

(hesitates)

It's just... So scary.

PEPPER

It is. But no matter what happens, we'll work through it together.

The two stay in the hug for a few more minutes before breaking apart. HAPPY steps forward, tapping on his phone.

HAPPY

I've already made arrangements to include extra security while we are gone. This place will be locked down like a fortress.

MORGAN

(relaxes)

Thank you, Happy.

PEPPER

Everything will be ok. Now, let's get some lunch and you can tell us about your research.

MORGAN

Ok, Mom.

PEPPER and HAPPY head out of the room. MORGAN hangs back for a moment. As soon as PEPPER and HAPPY are a decent distance away, MORGAN turns back to the computer and takes the thumb drive. MORGAN looks down at it and frowns.

**INT. HAMMER INDUSTRIES LOBBY - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is sitting in a reception area. The reception area looks very first class and peoplew ith business suits are walking through the scene as they head to the destination. JUStINE is tapping her leg nervously, obviously looking impatient. A few moemnts pass and the receptionist stands up looking toward JUSTINE.

RECEPTIONIST

Mr. Hammer will see you now.

JUSTINE stands, smiles, and gives a small nod to the receptionist. JUSTINE walks through the indicated door. Once she is passed the RECEPTIONIST, the smile drops from her face.

JUSTINE

He's my father, not Mr. Hammer.

JUSTINE continues down the hall that lead directly to a large set of ornate, wooden doors. JUSTINE reaches forward as if to open the door, but stops. She pulls her hand back and instead knocks.

HAMMER

Come in!

JUSTINE takes a deep breath and pushes open the doors. The room is as ornate as the doors. HAMMER is sitting, behind his desk and his face opens to a big grin as he sees her. HAMMER stands and holds his arms out wide.

HAMMER

Darling! It's so good to see you. Come, sit, sit.

HAMMER gestures to the armchairs in front of his desk as he sits back down in his own chair. JUSTINE sits in one of the armchairs. She crosses her legs.

HAMMER

So, what brings you here?

JUSTINE

I was just doing some research for my business project and I learned about the expo in Shanghai.

HAMMER

Ah.

JUSTINE

Why isn't Hammer Industries going anymore? I thought we went to as many as possible.

HAMMER

Well, we actually were planning on going, had a schedule and everything. But, there was an offer that we couldn't refuse.

JUSTINE

What was the offer?

HAMMER

Well, I'm not supposed to talk about it until we go public, but it's you and it's just absolutely wonderful, so I will. But you can't tell anyone, ok?

JUSTINE

Ok.

HAMMER

Well we are beginning a partnership with the Roxxon Corporation.

JUSTINE

The energy company?

HAMMER

Yes. We'll be announcing our partnership with a new line of military vehicles. They will be one of a kind and the most efficient models out there.

JUSTINE

Doesn't it seem kind of weird than an energy company wants to help directly make military vehicles.

HAMMER

They were insistent and the deal was quite amazing. Projections show that Hammer Industries will increase profits by 25 percent at the end of the fiscal year.

JUSTINE

So why does this mean you can't go to the expo?

HAMMER

Well, we want to go public very soon. Roxxon requested the date and we agreed. The benefits outweighed the consequences of not going to the expo.

JUSTINE

Roxxon planned the press conference?

HAMMER

Yep, they were pretty determined to handle that part specifically actually.

JUSTINE

So that's all you'll be announcing.

HAMMER

Well, we'll also briefly mention our new line of ammunition, but... Yes. We're all very excited.

HAMMER grins a little self-indulgently and leans back in his chair. He does not notice that JUSTINE looks nervous and is obviously working up to talk about something.

JUSTINE

So how do you feel about Stark Industries leading the expo?

HAMMER freezes at JUSTINE'S sudden outburst. HAMMER glances down at his desk. After a moment he glances back up at JUSTINE, and his eyes are sad. JUSTINE is surprised at this.

HAMMER

I see you have been talking to Morgan.

JUSTINE

She... Is my best friend.

HAMMER nods sadly. The excitement from earlier is gone.

HAMMER

I am a very different man than what I used to be. And the man I used to be was not a good man. I'm sure MORGAN has told you stories. I'm sure you read the articles from back then.

JUSTINE

So it's all true.

HAMMER

I'm ashamed to say that yes. I wish that I could defend myself. Say that I had a good reason, but I was simply jealous. Jealous of everything Tony Stark had and I wanted to take it away from him.

JUSTINE

So you regret it?

HAMMER

I regret that I didn't keep the competition between our companines honorable. That I tried to destroy his life and embarass him on national TV.

JUSTINE

You don't still want to ruin Stark Industries?

HAMMER

Is that what Morgan thinks? It's ok, I understand. I never apologized for everything that I did. But no, I haven't wanted that since after Vanko.

JUSTINE

(silence)

HAMMER

I hope you believe me. That part of my life is over. My only focus now is to make Hammer Industries the best it can be and to do so honorably.

JUSTINE

I believe you.

**INT. COFFEE SHOP - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and TIBERIUS are sitting in a coffee shop, each with their own drink. MORGAN is drinking a regular coffee while TIBERIUS is drinking tea. They are in mid conversation.

TIBERIUS

So they didn't believe you?

MORGAN

Well, I think that they believe me, but that they don't believe the severity of it.

TIBERIUS

So they're not going to do anything about it?

MORGAN

They upped security and warned everyone to be on guard, but that's it.

TIBERIUS

I'm sorry, but that's absolutely ridiculous.

MORGAN

(laughs)

What?

TIBERIUS

I just don't understand that decision. We have proof of it!

MORGAN

That's just it. We didn't.

TIBERIUS

What do you mean?

MORGAN

All of the files on the thumb drive were gone. Nothing was there.

TIB

What?

MORGAN

I tried to show them everything we saw, but it was all just... Gone.

TIBERIUS

But that should convince them even further. The only way that the files could disappear is if someone got rid of them. And the only people who would want to get rid of them are the people that would be implicated by it.

MORGAN

I just don't understand how and when someone could have done that.

TIBERIUS

Does it matter? We know that it did and we know that Hammer Industries is the one behind it. This is just further proof that they are actually going to do something.

MORGAN

(slowly)

I suppose.

MORGAN picks up a spoon and messes with it, staring at it.

TIBERIUS

(softly)

Hey.

TIBERIUS reaches out and places a hand on MORGAN'S stilling her motions with the spoon. MORGAN looks at their hands, unblinking. TIBERIUS does not remove his hand and instead shifts so that he is almost holding her hand. MORGAN looks up and meets his eyes. TIBERIUS smiles softly at her. MORGAN smiles back.

TIBERIUS

No matter what, I'll always be here for you. And I'll always believe you.

MORGAN hesitates a moment before flipping her hand around to take hold of TIBERIUS.

MORGAN

Thank you. But I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. I've done all I can. I told Mom and Happy and they're going to take care of it as they see fit. It's over.

TIBERIUS

Well, maybe not.

MORGAN

What do you mean?

TIBERIUS

Well, your dad was a hero. One of the biggest right?

MORGAN

(confused)

Right?

TIBERIUS

And you think you've done all you can because what else is there for you to do, right?

MORGAN

Right?

TIBERIUS

Well your dad was the biggest hero, and I sort of think that you're supposed to be a hero too.

MORGAN stares at him with wide eyes, saying nothing. They are still holding hands.

**INT. HAMMER PRIVATE CAR - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is sitting in the back of a private car. The chauffer has the divider up, blocking conversation. JUSTINE is biting her lip. She comes to a decision and leans forward to tap on the divider. It wakes up and become a touch screen computer for JUSTINE to use.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Roxxon Corportaion.

On the screen, articles appear talking about recent actions of the company. There are no signs of Hammer Industries. JUSTINE frowns and goes back to search.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Roxxon Corporation Merger.

Again the screen shows articles that are not relevant. JUSTINE tries again.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Roxxon corportaion- Hammer Industries.

Articles pop up that relate to both of the companies, but nothing about the upcoming merger. JUSTINE sighs, frustrated, putting her phone down and turning to stare out of the window. A few moments pass. JUSTINE'S eyes widen with inspiration and she picks up her phone again.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Roxxon Corporation - Stark Industries

Articles pop up that describe both of the companies a lot discuss Stark Industries breakthroughs in clean energy company. JUSTINE scrolls down and pauses at an article. The link says:

ROXXON HIRES ENGINEERS WHO LOST JOBS IN THE STARK-STONE BATTLE

JUSTINE frowns and clicks the link. As she reads, on screen words scroll as if the viewers were the ones reading of the important text (to be decided on which specific sentences later, for now these are the full articles).

JUSTINE

Roxxon makes further moves to ostracize itself from Stark Industries. With the corporate battle of Stark Industries verses Stone Incorporated, hundreds of engineers were suddenly found without jobs. Roxxon has offered jobs to many of those such engineers. Many see this as a bold move and question the reasoning of the corporation. Others see this as preparation for battle as the once leading name in weapons manufacturing begins to set their sights on clean energy.

JUSTINE leans back in her chair thinking. She opens a new tab and begins typing agin.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Stark Industries - Stone Incorporated

NARRATOR

Beginning in the end of 2012, Stark Industries began making waves in the medical community. The copany has released plans to begin giving focus on improving MRI machines. The goal was to improve accuracy as well as make the machines more efficient which would hopefully reduce cost to the hospital and thus the customers. But what does this mean for Stone Incorporated, the leading company for manufacture and design of medical equipment. Stark Industries has a reputation for being the best at whatever they focus on. Will Stone Incorporated survive? Or will they be another victim to Stark Industries rapid expansion. Representatives from both companies have denied comment.

JUSTINE googles stock information for Stone Incorporated and scrolls to the years that match the article. Steadily, the numbers go down, until they stopped altogether.

JUSTINE

(realizing)

They went bankrupt.

JUSTINE-TYPING

Stone incorporated bankrupt.

Another video is pulled up.

NARRATOR

After over a year of competing with Stark Industries for the upper hand in the medical industry, Stone Incorporated has declared bankruptcy and will be closing their doors at the end of the year. CEO Roderick Stone commented, "We are very sad to be closing our doors, but we are appreciative of everything that we were able to accomplish. And even though over 5000 employees will be unemployed we wish Stark Industries the best." When asked about his personal plans for the future, the CEO responded, "I believe my time in business is over. It is a stressful life and I would like to spend time with my lovely wife Elizabeth and my son, Tiberius." Elizabeth and their son, aged 13, declined comment.

JUSTINE freezes.

JUSTINE

Tiberius?

JUSTINE-TYPING

Tiberius Stone.

JUSTINE is typing quickly, almost frantically. After the phone loads, she clicks over to images.

JUSTINE

Oh my god.

On the phone are images of Tiberius Stone. JUSTINE clicks back to articles.

JUSTINE

(reading)

Tiberius Stone, son of famed Roderick Stone, graduates summa cum laude from MIT with a Bachelor's degree in electrical engineering. He will begin working at Roxxon Corporation, continuing the legacy of his father and Stone Incorporated.

A few moments pass, JUSTINE looks indecisive and is getting more fidgety by the second. JUSTINE visibly comes to a devision and leans forward. She knocks on the window divider between her and the driver.

JUSTINE

I need to go somewhere else.

**INT. MORGAN'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and TIBERIUS are sitting on the couch, watching TV. MORGAN'S leg is bouncing up and down nervously. TIBERIUS has a strange aura of calmness around him. On the screen they are watching news converage of the expo.

TIBERIUS

This shouldn't be happening.

MORGAN

It is, Ty.

TIBERIUS

They should have cancelled.

MORGAN

We have to trust that they'll listen to what I told them and planned for everything.

TIBERIUS sighs angrily and leans against the back of the couch.

TIBERIUS

You know how I feel about that.

MORGAN

(defensive)

And what would I do about it, Ty? If I went down there, what would I do?

TIBERIUS

I don't know! Something!

MORGAN

I'm a nineteen year old girl. Everyone at Stark is a trained professional. What could I really do?

TIBERIUS

You're Tony Stark's daughter adn a genius. You're probably one of the smartest people on the planet. You'd figure something out.

MORGAN opens her mouth to respond, but the fly overview of the expo on the TV changes to a news anchor. MORGAN'S attention is immediately grabbed by the report.

NEWS ANCHOR

We just received word that Virginia Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, has landed a short while ago and will arriv here momentarily.

The screen lapses into waiting, panning around the crowd and the expo itself. MORGAN turns back to TIBERIUS.

MORGAN

Listen, the thought is sweet and I get it. But, I'm not a hero, even though my dad was one. There's nothing more I can do.

NEWS ANCHOR

And here is Virginia Potts!

MORGAN and TIBERIUS immediately focus on the screen again. On the screen, the NEWS ANCHOR has turned around and is watching as PEPPER is walking toward the entrance. HAPPY is walking slightly behind her, and there is a security detail walking behind in a half circle. PEPPER goes to stand next to the NEWS ANCHOR. They both smile at the camera.

NEWS ANCHOR

Welcome, Ms. Potts! We're so excited to have you here at the expo.

PEPPER

It's a pleasure to be here.

NEWS ANCHOR

Well you and Stark Industries are the guests of honor for this week. Would you like to say anything to get this week started?

PEPPER

We are so honored to be here and are very excited to share what we've been working on. But I just want to say thank you to our amazing staff and security, who make this all possible.

PEPPER waves an arm to the security guards that are standing around her. The camera pans over to HAPPY and then continues over the other guards. Three of them are the kidnappers that kidnapped MORGAN. They are smiling into the camera. MORGAN snaps forward and freezes, staring at the screen in shock. It is obvious that MORGAN is terrified. Tiberius notices.

TIBERIUS

Morgan? What's wrong?

MORGAN

Those three security guards.

MORGAN points to the screen. Now, the camera is following the group as they walk in.

MORGAN

They're the ones that kidnapped me.

TIBERIUS

(shocked)

Shit.

**EXT. MORGAN'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

The car JUSTINE was in pulls up in the parking lot to MORGAN'S apartment complex. JUSTINE practically jumps out of the car, her phone is pressed to her ear. JUSTINE quickly makes her way to the building.

JUSTINE

(to herself)

C'mon, c'mon.

The phone line picks up.

JUSTINE

Hello! I'm Justine Hammer calling on behalf of Hammer Industries. I was wondering if I could talk to someone about the upcoming press conference-"

JUSTINE is cut off by the person on the phone. JUSTINE freezes and she begins to look very confused.

JUSTINE

What do you mean there is no press conference scheduled?

Another beat of silence.

JUSTINE

But what about the partnership between Roxxon and Hammer Industries? The new line of military vehicles?

Beat.

JUSTINE

Yes, I know you are an energy company. But we have a press conference scheduled tomorrow-

Beat.

JUSTINE

Yes, I understand. Thank you. You too.

JUSTINE hangs up the phone, but she does not move. She is obviously very confused. After a few moments, JUSTINE shakes herself out of it and continues her way to the building. JUSTINE rushes to MORGAN'S door and begins knocking frantically.

JUSTINE

Morgan. C'mon open the door.

She continues knocking.

JUSTINE

I know you're mad! And my father has done horrible things to yours. But you need to trust me. You're not your father and I'm not mine. You're my best friend. Trust me.

JUSTINE rests her forehead against the door, closing her eyes.

NEIGHBOR

She's not here.

JUSTINE whirls around. Standing on the sidewalk behind her is a person walking a dog.

JUSTINE

What?

NEIGHBOR

Are you looking for Morgan? Because I saw her head out when I stepped outside to walk Ginger. Looked like she was in a hurry.

JUSTINE

Oh.

NEIGHBOR

She was with some guy, if that helps?

JUSTINE

Do you have any idea where you were going?

NEIGHBOR

No, sorry. But they were in a hurry. They both almost looked... Scared.

**INT. MORGAN'S CAR - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and TIBERIUS are in a car. MORGAN is driving and making a call through the phone's bluetooth. TIBERIUS looks determined. MORGAN looks terrified.

TIBERIUS

I'm sure everything will be ok. Your mom and Happy are surrounded by so many people. They will be ok. Nobody will do anything so publicly.

MORGAN

How do you know?

TIBERIUS

The real goal are the drones right? If something happens to your mom then all eyes will be on Stark Industries. They wouldn't be able to do anything.

MORGAN gives TIBERIUS an odd look, but then growls as her phone doesn't make the connection. MORGAN hangs up.

MORGAN

I can't get a hold of them.

TIBERIUS

Don't stress. They're just busy with the expo.

MORGAN

Yea. So. I guess it's happening. This is really happening.

TIBERIUS

(grim)

I guess so.

MORGAN'S phone rings through the car. They both glance at the screen. Morgan scowls. It reads JUSTINE HAMMER.

TIBERIUS

Are you going to answer that?

MORGAN

No... Not right now.

MORGAN presses ignore.

**EXT. STARK TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE - NEW YORK**

Stark Tower can be seen. MORGAN and TIBERIUS are starting at it from across the street.

MORGAN

Well, everything looks normal.

TIBERIUS

That's good.

MORGAN

C'mon.

MORGAN leads the way across the street. TIBERIUS quickly follows. MORGAN opens the door and the two walk into the main lobby. There are only security guards. MORGAN instantly looks suspicious, but still walks up to the nearest guard.

MORGAN

Where is everyone?

GUARD

Everyone is at their stations. Now, I'm sorry, but we are not allowing any visitors today.

MORGAN

Excuse me. I'm not a visitor.

GUARD

We're only allowing employees into the building today.

MORGAN

Do you not know who I am.

GUARD

Please, leave.

TIBERIUS

She's Morgan Stark.

GUARD

I will not ask again.

MORGAN and TIBERIUS glance around the room. All of the guards are glaring at the two of them. MORGAN steels her gaze and straightens her back.

MORGAN

Fine.

MORGAN and TIBERIUS exit the building. MORGAN grabs TIBERIUS' arm and pulls him back across the street. Once they are further away, MORGAN glances back toward SI before leaning forward.

MORGAN

Ok, something is going on.

TIBERIUS

What? How do you know?

MORGAN

I don't recognize those guards and SI is never that restrictive.

TIBERIUS

What do you mean?

MORGAN

Well, when Happy usually ups the security, he just brings in all the guards that would have the day off. But I've never seen these people before.

TIBERIUS

And?

MORGAN

Happy would never let new people act act as security without personally training them for at least a week.

TIBERIUS

So the guards?

MORGAN

Definitely not hired by my Mom or Happy.

Concerned, both MORGAN and TIBERIUS turn to look at Stark Tower.

TIBERIUS

They've already did it.

MORGAN

Stark Industries has been infiltrated.

**CUT**

The same area across the street. TIBERIUS is sitting, still watching the tower. MORGAN is pacing.

MORGAN

We need to call the cops.

TIBERIUS

The cops? Are you sure?

MORGAN

Why not? This seems like exactly the situation that you would call the cops for.

TIBERIUS

I don't know. They might be waiting. First sign of cops and they might start taking it out on the employees.

MORGAN

Oh... We... We can't risk it.

TIBERIUS

So what's the plan?

MORGAN

The plan?

TIBERIUS

I know you can figure this out. We don't need the cops. We can figure this out together.

MORGAN

(pause)

Alright. Your right. We can do this.

TIBERIUS

Well you're the genius. So what's step one?

MORGAN

We're going to have to sneak in there ourselves.

TIBERIUS

And how are we going to do that?

MORGAN

Well, if we're going to sneak into the most secure building in the world, we're going to need supplies.

**EXT. STARK MANSION - NEW YORK**

Stark Mansion is standing proudly on the outskirts of the city. MORGAN'S car pulls up and parks in the driveway. MORGAN and TIBERIUS step out of the vehicle.

TIBERIUS

Where are we?

MORGAN

This is my house. Or at least it is when my family needs to stay in New York for awhile.

TIBERIUS

So why don't you live here for college?

MORGAN

I wanted my own place. And I wanted to be closer to campus.

TIBERIUS

So what are we doing here?

MORGAN

I like to work on things in my spare time for Stark Industries and I can't keep them in my apartment so a lot of them stay here.

TIBERIUS

And this helps us... How?

MORGAN

These are the tools we'll use to break in. Here I'll show you.

MORGAN and TIBERIES are walking up to the front door. Just as MORGAN unlocks the door, JUSTINE pulls up, riding on a motorcycle, and JUSTINE jumps out, running toward them.

JUSTINE

Morgan!

MORGAN and TIBERIUS turn and see JUSTINE running toward them. As JUSTINE approaches, she gives TIBERIUS a fearful look. He looks at her oddly. MORGAN just looks angry and does not notice the looks between the two of them.

MORGAN

How did you know we were here?

JUSTINE

I might have... Tracked your phone.

MORGAN

Excuse me?

JUSTINE

I'm sorry! But I just really need to talk to you.

MORGAN

Yea, to stop what your dad is planning.

JUSTINE

My dad has nothing to do with this!

MORGAN scoffs.

JUSTINE

Please, believe me.

MORGAN

(softly)

Justine, I would really love to. But... This is just too risky. I trust you. I really do. But your father...

JUSTINE

Just let me speak to you for five minutes, show you what I know.

TIBERIUS

(nervous)

Morgan, I don't know. We should go, every moment counts.

MORGAN

I think we should still listen to her.

JUSTINE

I need to talk to just you, Morgan.

MORGAN

Anything you can say to me about this, you can say to him.

JUSTINE

Please, Morgan, just you.

TIBERIUS, who is standing behind MORGAN, glares at JUSTINE and steps a bit forward, still behind MORGAN. JUSTINE meets his eyes for a moment. TIBERIUS' glare intensifies and he slowly shakes his head. JUSTINE looks fearful, but turns back to MORGAN.

MORGAN

Justine, I'm going to tell him anyway. You can trust him.

MORGAN steps back so she is right next to TIBERIUS. He schools his features to appear less angry. MORGAN reaches out and grabs his hand.

JUSTINE

Morgan...

MORGAN

C'mon just spit it out, or we are leaving.

JUSTINE

(explosively)

You can't trust him!

MORGAN

(confused)

Who?

JUSTINE

Tiberius! You can't trust Tiberius. He's not who he says he is.

MORGAN

What do you mean?

TIBERIUS

Justine, what are you talking about? You know me.

JUSTINE

No we don't. You're Tiberius Stone. Son of Roderick Stone. Stark Industries made your family's company go bankrupt. You work for Roxxon.

TIBERIUS

That's not true. My last name is Dare. You know it is.

MORGAN

And even if he was the son of this Stone guy and even if he did work for Roxxon, how does that make him a bad guy?

JUSTINE

He's lying about who he is!

TIBERIUS

I am not!

JUSTINE

You're not even a graduate student. You've been lying since day one.

MORGAN

I think you're just confused.

JUSTINE

I'm not. Tiberius is lying about who he is and the only reason why he would do that is if he's the one who's actually planning on doing something!

There is a pause in the room. The tension can be cut with a knife.

JUSTINE

Please, believe me.

MORGAN

I believe you believe that because you don't want it to be your dad. Trust me, I understand. But Tiberius has been helping since the very beginning and he has been my friend since before all of this has started.

TIBERIUS

I don't know what to say to make you believe me and trust me, but we really don't have a lot of time. Every moment we wait is a risk.

JUSTINE

Morgan, please! If you go with him you'll be playing right into their hands.

There's a moment of pause as MORGAN thinks about everything that has been said. Only a short amount of time passes, before looking up apologetically at JUSTINE.

MORGAN

I'm sorry. I have to go.

JUSTINE

You're making a huge mistake.

MORGAN

I don't think I am.

MORGAN steps back toward the mansion. TIBERIUS follows.

JUSTINE

Morgan, wait!

JUSTINE darts forward, reaching out to grab MORGAN'S arm. Before JUSTINE can make contact, TIBERIUS turns around and glares at her. JUSTINE stops in her tracks. MORGAN turns back around a half beat later.

TIBERIUS

(to Morgan)

Go ahead and go inside. I'll talk to Justine. Make her see reason. I'll be right in.

MORGAN

Ok. Thank you.

(to Justine)

I'm sorry.

JUSTINE

No, wait!

MORGAN turns and goes in the door not looking back. JUSTINE watches her with a look of almost panic on her face. TIBERIUS starts walking toward JUSTINE, an odd expression on his face. JUSTINE'S gaze switches to TIBERIUS and she becomes fearful. TIBERIUS stops right in front of JUSTINE and grins.

TIBERIUS

Alright let's go.

JUSTINE

I'm not going anywhere with you.

TIBERIUS

Come now. You don't want to cause an even bigger scene than you already have do you?

JUSTINE

...Fine.

TIBERIUS

Excellent. Let's go.

TIBERIUS holds out a hand, gesturing to the car behind JUSTINE. She glares at him, but turns and walks toward it. TIBERIUS claps his hands together and follows. They walk in silence until they are almost to the driver door.

TIBERIUS

You know I really quite admire you?

JUSTINE

Excuse me?

TIBERIUS

Well, the way you threw yourself into trying to solve this puzzle. Trying to help your friend. And you still came, trying to protect her even after she was so mean to you and your family.

JUSTINE

That's what friends do.

TIBERIUS

Oh, is it? Weird.

JUSTINE

What?

TIBERIUS

Oh, come now, Justine. You figured everything out. I don't need to keep up this charade of actually caring for you any longer.

JUSTINE

(terrified)

I knew it.

TIBERIUS

You did. It's a shame you had to try and tell Morgan though. I wanted to get this done as cleanly as possible.

JUSTINE

(steps back)

What do you mea-?

Before JUSTINE can finish speaking, TIBERIUS quickly moves. TIBERIUS reaches out and grabs JUSTINE by the head. He snarls as he slams the side of her head against the car once very hard. He lets go of her and JUSTINE slumps to the ground, unconcious. TIBERIUS pulls out a cell phone and holds it to his ear.

TIBERIUS

Hey. I have one for pickup.

**INT. STARK MANSION - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is standing in a workshop, not as impressive as the one in Malibu, she is leaning against a work table, staring down at it in thought. TIBERIUS enters. MORGAN glances up and turns, giving him a smile as he walks in.

MORGAN

Is she ok?

TIBERIUS

She's fine. Angry. I don't think she really understands, but she's not going to fight us.

MORGAN

Did she go home?

TIBERIUS

She said she couldn't be a part of this. I told her you'd understand. Since it's her father and all.

MORGAN

Yea... Yea, I do. Thank you for talking to her for me.

TIBERIUS

Of course.

MORGAN

So, let's get to work.

MORGAN walks over to a large cabinet and opens it. She grabs a long sleeve shirt and tosees it to TIBERIUS. He catches it and stares it.

TIBERIUS

What is it?

MORGAN

The thinnest and most flexible bullet proof material. It also will give you slight cloaking under infrared. Might confuse them.

TIBERIUS

Oh nice.

TIBERIUS takes off his shirt and works to put the new shirt on. MORGAN stares at him for a second, before shaking her head and turning back to the cabinet and digging through it. MORGAN pulls out many things and stacks them on the tower. She talks as she works.

MORGAN

So we get into the Tower. And now I'm not sure how they're planning on taking the system, but if they have any hope of doing it, they'll have to be in the main control room of the system. So we'll go there too.

TIBERIUS

We're just going to walk in?

MORGAN turns around and grins.

MORGAN

I have a plan.

**EXT. STARK TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE - NEW YORK**

It is darker now. MORGAN and TIBERIUS are back at the fountain with their new gear staring at Stark Industries. There are still no visible guards or people going in and out of the building.

TIBERIUS

The lobby is full of security. Where are we going in?

MORGAN

There's access in the back where deliveries are dropped off. We can check there.

TIBERIUS

Let's go.

TIBERIUS and MORGAN begin walking across the street, both visibly trying to be casual but failing. They walk past Stark Industries and then duck into an alley on the side. They position themselves behind the dumpster of a neighboring building.

TIBERIUS

Looks clear.

MORGAN

Alright, careful.

The two sneak toward the back, keeping low. There is a large garage-like door and a normal door next to it. The two stop at the smaller door. MORGAN pulls out a tablet from her side bag and taps on it. It pings before a radar shows up on the screen. Only two blips show up on it.

MORGAN

Ok, the only cell phones pinging close to here are ours. Hopefully, that means no one is around.

TIBERIUS reaches for the door handle, but MORGAN reaches out a hand and grabs his wrist to stop him.

MORGAN

Hold on. See that red light above the handle? That means it's locked. Pulling on it too much will cause an alarm to go off.

TIBERIUS

Noted.

MORGAN pulls a small device with a light out of her bag and sticks it to the door handle.

MORGAN

This is an extremely small localized EMP. It's not enough to permanently shut something down, but it will give us enough time to get through the door.

TIBERIUS

You invented all of this stuff?

MORGAN

I helped, yea.

MORGAN presses the light and it begins blinking gaster before going a solid color. MORGAN quickly opens the door and they slip inside, closing the door behind them.

MORGAN

We're in.

TIBERIUS

Yea, I can tell.

MORGAN

Hacked.

TIBERIUS

Oh my god.

MORGAN

Alright, that's enough joking around Ty, this is serious.

TIBERIUS

You know what, you don't need me. I'll just head back home.

MORGAN and TIBERIUS are walking down the hallway slowly. MORGAN is holding the same tracking device from before.

TIBERIUS

So where are we going?

MORGAN

The arc reactor is underground along with the controls. We're going there.

TIBERIUS

What about all of the employees?

MORGAN

There's a protocol. When the reactor goes down they'll lock themselves in their offices.

TIBERIUS

I can't believe that we're here. That we're doing this.

MORGAN

Hey, hey, no freaking out on me. You're the one that convinced me that this was a good idea.

TIBERIUS

I know. It is. This is the only thing we can do, we have to do. But that doesn't change the fact that this is completely insane.

MORGAN

But you're right. This is what we have to do. We're the only ones who can.

The two continue walking in silence down the hallway. Suddenly, the device beeps.

MORGAN

Someone's coming. Two people.

TIBERIUS

In here. Door's open.

TIBERIUS quickly opens a nearby door and they quickly duck inside. MORGAN turns down the volume of the device. The door clicks shut behind them. The two crouch down in the darkness. They are in a supply closet. TIBERIUS presses his ear against the door while MORGAN stares at the device. A few moments pass.

MORGAN

They're gone.

TIBERIUS opens the door and they slowly creep back into the hallway.

MORGAN

This way. There are stairs.

MORGAN opens the door to the staircase. MORGAN and TIBERIUS glance up, but see no one.

TIBERIUS

So we cut power to the reactor, then we run to the command room for the drones and destroy their tech.

MORGAN

Right.

TIBERIUS

And how far away is that?

MORGAN

It's on the 9th floor.

TIBERIUS

The closer we get to the main part of the building, the more guards there will be.

MORGAN

Yea, I'm hoping we get lucky.

TIBERIUS

Awesome.

The two make it to the bottom of the stairs. There is a door with a red light on at the handle. Wordlessly, MORGAN hands TIBERIUS the scanning device as she pulls out another mini EMP. MORGAN places it on the handle and repeats the process of setting it off. MORGAN quickly opens the door and they slip inside.

The arc reactor is sitting in the center of the room. There is no ones else inside.

TIBERIUS

I expected at least someone to be here.

MORGAN

Same. This is the best piece of technology in the world and they're not even looking at it.

TIBERIUS

Regardless, this is good for us. How do we shut it off?

MORGAN

I'm hoping there will be an obvious switch.

TIBERIUS

You don't actually know?

MORGAN

I've never actually been down here! But I've looked at the design. We should be able to figure it out.

MORGAN places the tracking device on a center console and studies it. TIBERIUS studies the various panels around the room. Eventually, he gets distracted by the arc reactor. It is large and glowing a bright blue. It's the only source of light in the room.

TIBERIUS

It's beautiful.

MORGAN

It's the best thing my father ever invented.

TIBERIUS

And the stories are time? He actually had one of these in his chest?

MORGAN

So they tell me.

TIBERIUS

Damn.

MORGAN

I think I found it.

MORGAN points to a level to the left of the console. TIBERIUS walks over to stand next to MORGAN.

TIBERIUS

Point of no return.

MORGAN

12 hours until the press conference. Once we pull this switch we have 10 minutes. And that's not counting all of the security that will probably come swarming down here.

TIBERIUS

Ready to run?

MORGAN

This is going to cost my family a lot of money.

MORGAN hesitates a moment on the switch. After that hesitation she throws the switch. The arc reactor's bright light flares for a moment before suddenly switching off. The room is plunged in darkness.

TIBERIUS

And we run.

MORGAN and TIBERIUS run back to the stairs, quickly climbing up them. They make it up a floor, before the sound of a door above them bangs open. The two stop and crouch down, looking up.

TIBERIUS

Out of the stairs.

The two run through the closest door. They are now in a nice hallway filled with offices.

MORGAN

There's another set this way.

They continue to run.

MORGAN

I think we're in the clear. They don't know that we're here.

TIBERIUS

They do now.

Two strong looking people turn the corner, one man an woman, and stop when they see TIBERIUS and MORGAN.

WOMAN-GUARD

What are you two doing here?

MORGAN

Damn, I was hoping that this would all go smoothly.

MAN-GUARD

That's the Stark kid. Get them!

TIBERIUS and MORGAN turn and start running the other way, taking various hallways. As they run, MORGAN is pulling something out of the pack.

MORGAN

Ready?

TIBERIUS

Not really.

MORGAN

Keep running!

MORGAN and TIBERIUS keep running down the hall, and the two guards quickly follow. As they run, MORGAN and TIBERIUS pull a small device from their bags. It appears to be two small discs connected by a wire. They round a corner, and MORGAN slams one of the discs to the wall. She stretches the other disc to the other wall, the wire extending, and attaches it. The wire lights up with electricity. TIBERIUS quickly follows, doing the same. MORGAN dodges the wire he sets up. The two guards run around the corner and into the wires. The wires wrap around them and electrocutes them. They collapse to the ground, unconscious.

TIBERIUS

Jesus Christ, that worked.

MORGAN

We have to keep going. There are only six minutes left.

TIBERIUS

Ok, ok.

TIBERIUS and MORGAN both straighten up and start running down the hall, leaving the unconcious bodies behind. They run to a different stairwell and check inside. It is empty. They rush inside and begin climbing up the stairs. Once at the correct floor they exit the stairwell.

MORGAN

We're close. 4 minutes.

TIBERIUS

Damn.

The two continue running through the halls. At the final hallway, MORGAN and TIBERIUS stop and slowly peek around the corner. There's a larger room, with a door tucked off to the side. There are two guards standing one on either side.

MORGAN

That's the door. We just need to get past those guards.

TIBERIUS

Alright. Ready when you are.

Both TIBERIUS and MORGAN pull out a glove from their bags and slips it on one of their hands. MORGAN pulls out a glow stick looking object and cracks it. She throws it into the room, toward the guards. It lands on the ground. MORGAN and TIBERIUS duck back behind the corner.

GUARD

What's that?

Before the GUARDS get a chance to physically react a bright flash of light fills the room. The GUARDS shout and stumble back into the wall, shielding their eyes.

TIBERIUS

Now.

TIBERIUS and MORGAN both dart around the corner and run directly toward the GUARDS. They place their hands on the guards' chest. The guards freeze as they are electrocuted and collapse. MORGAN and TIBERIUS take the gloves off and toss them to the ground.

MORGAN

This is insane.

TIBERIUS

I know. But think about it later, we're here.

MORGAN reaches out and opens the door. They quickly duck inside and close the door behind them. TIBERIUS grabs a chair and shoves it underneath the door handle.

TIBERIUS

Alright, that'll buy us a little bit more time.

MORGAN is just standing in the center of the room, looking confused. TIBERIUS turns from putting the chair under the door and stands a step behind MORGAN.

TIBERIUS

What's wrong?

MORGAN

There's nothing in here. No people, no other computers, nothing.

TIBERIUS

That's a problem?

MORGAN

It means we were wrong. They're not actually trying to take the drones.

MORGAN steps forward and taps on the keyboard directly in front of her and scans the code running through on the screen.

MORGAN

Everything is normal. But then why are they all here?

TIBERIUS

Maybe they realized that you were right all along and that there was no way they were going to take control of the drones by themselves.

A moment passes and MORGAN begins to look confused. She starts to turn toward TIBERIUS.

MORGAN

Wait... What?

As MORGAN turns, TIBERIUS attacks MORGAN and she is knocked down to the ground. MORGAN moves to stand back up, but TIBERIUS rushes forward and kicks her in the stomach. MORGAN curls in on herself and groans with the pain.

TIBERIUS

We tried. We had our smarted people work for months on it, but they made no progress.

TIBERIUS walks slowly around MORGAN, there is a very satisfied grin on his face.

TIBERIUS

So we had to try something new. Since we weren't able to figure it out, we needed someone who could. Someone who knew the system like the back of their hand. Someone that helped create it. And who better than the daughter of the genius who created it in the first place.

MORGAN

Wait... You kidnapped me?

TIBERIUS

Had you kidnapped? Yes. It was our next best shot to get what we needed.

MORGAN

You're a monster.

TIBERIUS

I just have goals and I will do what is necessary to achieve them. Though, I have to admit, when they sent the recordings of your interrogation, hearing you scream... Was quite gratifying.

TIBERIUS moves suddenly and stomps his foot on MORGAN'S fingers. MORGAN lets out a short scream and tries to yank her fingers back. TIBERIUS sighs and a pleased smiles appears on his face.

TIBERIUS

Just like that. But you proved to be useless and we were back to where we started.

TIBERIUS walks away toward the computer and runs his hands along the machines. MORGAN pushes herself to a sitting position.

TIBERIUS

We realized, ultimately, our mistake. You were right. It wasn't that we couldn't take control of the code. It's that we couldn't really access it. Remotely we could do nothing.

TIBERIUS reaches into his pocket and pulls out the missing thumb drive.

TIBERIUS

But, with a direct connection to the brain itself? Then this would be ours.

MORGAN

You can't do this.

TIBERIUS

Maybe not with normal means. But this... This is not just code. This is everything.

MORGAN

Everything was a trick. You lied to me!

TIBERIUS

It was. I did, and I thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without you.

MORGAN charges at TIBERIUS, trying to knock him down. It looks like TIBERIUS was expecting it as he smiles and side steps. TIBERIUS uses MORGAN'S momentum. And shoves her into the wall. MORGAN collapses back to the ground. TIBERIUS walks back to the door and removes the chair, gripping the door knob.

TIBERIUS

Sorry to cut this short, but I have a press conference I need to start getting ready for.

TIBERIUS opens the door and three guards come in. Two immediately going to MORGAN, picking her up and restraining her arms. TIBERIUS walks back to the computer and plugs in the thumb drive. The screens flicker and momentarily a face flashes and MORGAN looks confused. Before MORGAN can say anything the remaining guard walks over to her, pulls out a taser and tases MORGAN. MORGAN jolts and passes out.

**INT. MORGAN'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is laying on her bed, asleep. She blinks awake and stares confusedly up at the ceiling. Then, MORGAN bolts up and sits on the edge of the bed, looking around. There is no else in the room.

MORGAN

What...What?

MORGAN jumps out of the bed, fumbling for her phone. It is 9am the next day. MORGAN drops the phone and stares into the hallway that the voice is coming from. She is standing in a ready position, as if she is waiting for someone to jump out at her. MORGAN slowly starts making her way into the living room. The TV is on and the news is playing. MORGAN stands in front of the couch and watches.

NEWS ANCHOR

A few weekends ago Hammer Industries made the surprising announcement that they were rejecting their invitation to the Shanghai Business Exp, marking this as the first time the company has done so. In just a few short minutes that press conference will begin and we will find out firsthand, Hammer Industries' big announcement.

The camera switches to a flying shot of the press conference. MORGAN pulls out her cell phone and calls PEPPER. After a few moments, MORGAN huffs, pulling the phone back from her ear. Next, MORGAN calls HAPPY. While she is on the phone waiting the news switches back to the news reporter.

NEWS ANCHOR

And here's Justin Hammer now! Let's see what he has to say!

Jazzy music begins playing and JUSTIN HAMMER dances on stage toward the microphone. He laughs into it and points finger guns at various people in the audience. There is applause.

HAMMER

Hello, everone. Glad you could all make it this wonderful morning. I'm sure that you all have been on the edge of your seat wondering what Hammer Industries has in store.

MORGAN scoffs and looks down at her phone again. She calls JUSTINE and puts it on speaker.

MORGAN

Come on, come on.

HAMMER

Hammer Industries has been dedicated to supplying our troops with top of the line weaponry and supplies. We are always looking for ways to do even better. Today, we announce that we have found such a way. We have protected our soldiers with top of the line guns, missiles, drones, grenades, and more, but there is more to war than just weapons. Our heroes spend a lot of time on the road and they face many dangers even then. How can we them from these dangers? Let me show you.

HAMMER waves his hand behind him with a large grin. A large screen turns on with the Hammer Industries logo displayed/ Fanfare music begins playing.

HAMMER

Bringing to you a new line of armored vehicles to protect the ones who protect us. We are officially partnering up with Roxxon Corporation.

The crowd begins cheering and clapping. HAMMER along with them. He turns back to to the screen and looks up at it. The screen flickers and glitches. Hammer frowns.

HAMMER

Sorry, everyone, it appears that we have some technical difficulties with the promo video. Give us a few moments to... To...

The cheers and applause gradually die down to silence as HAMMER explains. Then toward the end it turns into shocked and fearful gasps. HAMMER spins around. The screen crackles one last time and goes black. Then the word AIM bleeds onto the screen.

HAMMER

What?

TIBERIUS

(off screen, through microphone)

Terribly sorry, Mr. Hammer. But I'm afraid your presentation will end right here. Although let's be honest, this was never your presentation.

TIBERIUS walks on the stage, headset on his head. He grins and waves to the audience. He looks very different than previous times. TIBERIUS looks confident and now has a cocky bounce to his steps. He is wearing a charcoal gray suit with product in his hair. TIBERIUS walks up to the podium and claps a hand to HAMMER'S back.

HAMMER

Excuse me, who are you?

TIBERIUS

Certainly not, Roxxon! I'm sorry everyone this must be very confusing. Allow me to explain. There is no partnership with Roxxon Corporation and Hammer Industries. That was all just a brilliant lie and Justin here, believed every single word. But, even thoguh there isn't going to be brand new armored cars, we still have a very important announcement to you all.

The crowd is completely silent. TIBERIUS pushes forward into the podium. HAMMER stumbles off to the side.

TIBERIUS

I represent an organization called AIM. Now you might remember AIM from many years ago. There was a brief... Incident with Ironman and the President. But we've re-branded! We are so much better now. And we have been working on something wonderful for you all. But first, please allow me to introduce you to my boss, the CEO and new founder of AIM, MODOK!

The camera switches to MORGAN'S face and she looks horrified.

MORGAN

What the hell?

MORGAN'S phone cancels the call with a small sound.

Back to the view of the press conference. MODOK is floating on the stage next to TIBERIUS. There are gasps and short screams from the crowd. TIBERIUS raises both hands to either side of his head.

TIBERIUS

Everybody, please calm down. There is nothing to be afraid of, we just need to make a quick announcement.

MODOK

I am MODOK. I am the most intelligent being on this planet. Questioning me or doubting will be the last thing that you ever do. I am the leader of the organization called Advanced Idea Mechanics and earlier today we took complete control over the Stark Satellite Defense System.

There are murmurs in the crowd of shock. TIBERIUS is standing next to MODOK with a wide grin on his face. HAMMER is off to the side, still on the stage, looking completely incredulous. MORGAN looks angry and incredibly guilty and a bit scared. She gives up on the phone, putting it down on the table in front of her.

MODOK

I understand that despite my previous warning, many of you still doubt me, so allow me to demonstrate the severity of the situation. But first, let me make sure that everyone's listening.

TIBERIUS' grin widens as MODOK closes his eyes and raises his hands in front of his face. MODOK'S fingers twitch. There is a few beats of silence. Then HAMMER strides forward and gets into TIBERIUS' face.

HAMMER

I don't know what you think you're doing or what that... Thing is, but you need to stop this delusional fantasy and get off of my stage.

TIBERIUS does not respond, just raises his eyebrows at HAMMER. Suddenly, beeps, rings, and chimes sound throughout the crowd as everyone's phones start to go off. The crowd pulls out their phones and some start to scream and curse.

MORGAN's phone also beeps and she quietly looks down at it. Slowly, she grabs it and wakes it up. On the screen, a broadcast of the press conference is playing, centered on MODOK. MORGAN quickly grabs the remote and flips between channels. Every one is showing the same footage of the press conference.

MORGAN throws down the remote and stands, runningher hand through her hair as she paces. Cuts back to the press conference.

MODOK

I have told you I am the most intelligent being on this planet. I control all technology and am broadcasting this everywhere. I control the Stark Satellite Defense System. You cannot escape this. To demonstrate, I will destroy a small town.

There is a large, loud reaction from the crowd at this. MODOK merely grins and continues.

MODOK

Do not worry. It is a small town. Far away from anything important. It doesn't produce anything. You won't actually be losing anything. Observe.

MODOK waves a hand and all the press conference screens flicke, including the largest one behind him. On the screen is a camera's viewpoint of space. In the corner of the screen the word STARK is typed.

MODOK

This is from the camera attached to the Central Stark Satellite. I will now launch the missile.

MODOK closes his eyes and for the first time is actually concentrating. The screen flashes words in the bottom right corner: AUTHRORIZED USER: ACCEPTED. MISSILE SO_10_1996 ONLINE. MISSILE SO_10_1996 LAUNCHING.

There is a bright flash of fire and the sound of roaring machinery before a missile gets shot toward Earth on screen. People in the crowd scream. The camera changes to a black and white-greenish camera of the missile. On the screen the word STARK has switched to say SO_10_1996. The ground is growing larger as the missile flies. A few buildings are starting to become visible.

MORGAN

This isn't happening.

The missile gets closer to the buildings. MORGAN is frozen as she watches the television. The ground gets extremely close and then a bright flash of light covers the screen and the screen cuts out.

MODOK

Let's see if any of the cameras survived.

MODOK waves a hand again, with much less concentration on his face. The screens flicker again and turn to a live feed of a street camera that has been apparently knocked over on the ground. The scene portrayed is that of destruction. Theground is destroyed, building are in rubble, some cars are flipped. There are a few dead bodies on the ground. Slowly people who survived come on screen, stumbling and covered in dust. The sound of desperate wailing comes through the video feed. With a wave of his hand the feed cuts off and returns to a focus of MODOK'S face.

MODOK

Now that I have proven myself to you, we may proceed.

TIBERIUS

It is very simple. MODOK is now in control. AIM is now in control. The orders of nations will have two days to surrender complete and total control over to us or you will be annihilated. There is no need to be worried. You will be treated fairly. You will leave a good, long life. You just have to surrender. You have two days.

MODOK waves a hand and the screen cuts out. MORGAN collapses back on to the couch.

MORGAN

I can't believe this.

MORGAN tucks her face into her hands and looks defeated. A few moments pass and then MORGAN'S phone begins to ring. MORGAN freezes before jolting up and fumbling for her phone. MORGAN acceps the call and puts the phone to her ear.

MORGAN

Justine?

JUSTINE

Morgan? Did you just see that?

MORGAN

I did. Oh my god. Are you alright?

JUSTINE

Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't at the press conference. But Morgan, what happened? How did they win?

MORGAN

Oh, God. It's all my fault.

JUSTINE

We need to talk.

**INT. MORGAN'S APARTMENT - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is still in the living room, although now she is wearing different clothes. She is sitting on the couch again, one leg nervously bouncing up and down. There is a knock on the door and MORGAN jumps up quickly, pulling the door open. JUSTINE is standing there, looking tired with a large bruise on the side of her head. They both stand frozen for a few moments, staring at each other. Then MORGAN jumps forward and pulls JUSTINE into a hug. JUSTINE returns the hug enthusiastically.

MORGAN

I am so, so sorry.

JUSTINE

You're an asshole.

MORGAN

I know. I'm sorry.

JUSTINE

I'm an asshole too.

MORGAN

No, you're not.

JUSTINE

I shouldn't have said what I said.

MORGAN

I'm the one who should be saying that.

The two continue to hug for a few moments before they break apart.

JUSTINE

Alright, let's talk.

MORGAN

Talk about what?

JUSTINE

What we know? What are plan is going to be?

MORGAN

Plan? For what?

JUSTINE

To stop Tiberius and this... This MODOK guy?

MORGAN

Justine, they already won. There's nothing left to do.

JUSTINE

What do you mean they already won?

MORGAN

They have the drones! What else do you expect us to do?

JUSTINE

Fight back?

MORGAN

And who are we to fight back?

JUSTINE

I think we're the only ones that can actually do something.

MORGAN

What about the army? The Avengers?

JUSTINE

The Avengers are gone right, somewhere off in space, reassured by these very same drones. And do you really think the army will be able to stop the drones, plus whatever else was going on with that MODOK character?

MORGAN

What are supposed to be able to do?

JUSTINE

We're geniuses. We have knowledge no one else does about this, and no one will be expecting us.

MORGAN

I'll just make everything worse.

JUSTINE

What?

MORGAN

Don't you see? This is all my fault in the first place! I led Tiberius exactly where he needed to go. The only reason why they have it is because of me. It's better for everyone if I just... Stop trying.

JUSTINE

You don't really believe that.

MORGAN

Why shouldn't I? It's my fault.

JUSTINE

Tiberius tricked you.

MORGAN

I let him! I should have seen what he was trying to do a mile away.

JUSTINE

Why? Because he was nice?

MORGAN

Yes. No. I don't know.

JUSTINE

He tricked both of us. I believed him too. I supported the two of you. I even tried to push you into asking him out, remember? It's not your fault.

MORGAN

I was just... So stupid.

JUSTINE

No, he's a monster. You can't protect your heart from monsters. They tend to find their way in no matter what they do.

MORGAN

I'm ridiculous.

JUSTINE

Just answer me these questions.

MORGAN

Ok?

JUSTINE

Who helped to program the drones?

MORGAN

I mean, a lot of people did. It was a team effort.

JUSTINE

Who in this room, helped program the drones, and put in many, many hours into doing so.

MORGAN

I did.

JUSTINE

Who fought so hard to make sure the drones wouldn't be lost?

MORGAN

I mean, we both-

JUSTINE

Morgan.

MORGAN

I did.

JUSTINE

Right. You tried. And we're going to keep trying.

MORGAN

(pause)

JUSTINE

Who else will do it, if we don't?

MORGAN

...You're right.

JUSTINE

Alright. So let's see what we got.

**EXT. HAMMER INDUSTRIES - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are walking up to the front door.

MORGAN

Are you sure he's going to help up?

JUSTINE

I'm sure.

MORGAN looks like she wants to say more, but holds herself back. Together, they walk into Hammer Industries.

**INT. HAMMER'S OFFICE- NEW YORK**

Now inside HAMMER'S office, looking at the direct elevator. The door opens and JUSTINE and MORGAN walks out. The camera rotates to show the entire room. HAMMER is sitting at his desk and looks up when they walk in.

HAMMER

Justine!... Morgan. It's good to see you.

JUSTINE

Father, we need your help.

HAMMER

I'm not sure there's anything I can do, but I'll help if I can.

JUSTINE

We need somewhere we can work. And there's no way that they'll expect us to work here.

HAMMER

Who?

MORGAN

MODOK and... Tiberius.

HAMMER

You're trying to stop them?

MORGAN

We have to.

HAMMER

(pause)

I owe you much more than this. Follow me, I can get you a place to work.

**INT. HAMMER INDUSTRIES CONFERENCE ROOM - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are standing next to each other at a large sleek conference table. HAMMER is standing off to the side. He waves a hand and a large holographic screen pops up along the center of the table. JUSTINE pulls out her phone and swipes above the screen toward the large holographic surface. All of the tabs that she had pulled up researching Roxxon slides to the screen. All the articles appear before them and all of the videos begin playing. MORGAN and HAMMER step forward in awe of all of the information.

JUSTINE

Tiberius Dare is really Tiberius Stone. Son of Roderick Stone, founder and CEO of Stone Incorporated.

MORGAN

Why does that sound familiar?

JUSTINE

Years ago, they went bankrupt and the commmon idea was that it was because of Stark Industries. The family lost most everything and not too long after Roderick died.

HAMMER

I remember that. It felt like the Stone family just dropped off the radar after that.

MORGAN

Oh.

JUSTINE

Tiberius worked at Roxxon for an internship and I think he's the one that tricked my father into the press conference.

JUSTINE points to an image of TIBERIUS. HAMMER steps forward before sighing and shaking his head.

HAMMER

That's him. That's the one I've been talking to.

MORGAN

Ok.

JUSTINE

Somewhere along the way, Tiberius finds AIM, or maybe AIM found TIBERIUS, I don't know. But he feel in with them and because he is so angry with Stark Industries that he agreed to do all of this.

MORGAN

Tiberius has been tricking us since day one. It was always his plan to trick me into bringing him to Stark Tower. He said that they weren't able to take control remotely, which was true, and so they needed a direct connection... You know what? When Tiberius plugged in the thumb drive, when he took control, I saw MODOK's face appear on the screen.

HAMMER

Just who is that guy? What is he?

MORGAN

I don't know, but see that's the thing. When Tiberius did that, that's not what I should have seen, if I saw anything. I should have seen some program start or some sort of file opening up. Not this thing's face.

JUSTINE

So what does this mean?

MORGAN

MODOK is clearly not human.

JUSTINE

Clearly.

MORGAN

Or at least something has happened to him to make him like that. We've seen MODOK do some insane things. Perhaps he has some sort of... Ability.

JUSTINE

Someone like that, something like that, if they've been on Earth for very long, there must be some record of it.

MORGAN grins and waves the articles away and opens a command window and begins typing.

MORGAN

You're right. If MODOK has been on this planet and has had these abilites, there must be some record, and I bet SHIELD has it. Hey, EDITH.

EDITH

Hello, Morgan. What do you need?

HAMMER

Hey now. How did she get in here?

MORGAN

Oh man, I have no idea, weird. Back door protocol, EDITH. Break into SHIELD and see if there are any files on a being known as MODOK.

EDITH

On it.

JUSTINE

Do you think they'll surrender to him?

MORGAN

He has the drones, they don't have a choice.

JUSTINE

The Avengers are in space. I don't think they'll be able to come back.

HAMMER

With those drones he can destroy their ship before they make it close to the atmosphere. Sure, some of them could survive it, but I doubt they'd risk it.

EDITH

Files located, Morgan.

MORGAN

On screen, please.

EDITH

Yes, ma'am.

A paused video appears on the screen. There's a man in a lab coat sitting center of the camera. JUSTINE and MORGAN turn their attention to the screen.

MORGAN

Play, please, Edith.

The video begins playing. The man on the video begins shifting in his seat nervously, licking his lips.

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

Tell us your name for the record.

TARLETON

My name is George Tarleton. I am a technician here for AIM, uh, Advanced Idea Mechanics. We have been studying mutagenics and are trying to create a superior form with superior intellect.

OFF-SCREEN VOICE

Thank you, Dr. Tarleton. We are ready to begin whenever you are.

TARLETON

Thank you. This recording marks the first of human trials. I have volunteered myself to be the test subject.

TARLETON stands from his chair, he is looking more confident now. TARLETON walks over to the side, the camera pans to follow him. He walks to a large medical chair with two assistants in lab coats on either side of it.

MORGAN and JUSTINE glance at each other with confusion and concern. TARLETON nods to the two assistants and takes a seat in the examination chair. The assistants each pull out a large vial, one red and one blue. There is a large machine descending from the ceiling above the chair.

TARLETON

We have two cocktails, one to strengthen my own genetics and boost my system so to speak and another to introduce a plethora of the mutant gene into my system. With this machine avoce, we will expedite growth. Let's begin.

TARLETON removes his coat and takes a seat in the chair. The assistants insert the vials into strange looking syringe-guns. They move to stand on either side of TARLETON and, with a nod to each other, they inject the chemicals into each of TARLETON'S arms at the same time. He winces and hisses a bit through his teeth. The two assistants step away.

TARLETON

Begin the machine.

The machine begins to light up and at the end of each of the three arms has a small claw that paps out and begins to spin, creating a blur of blue light. The arms begin to lower, surrounding TARLETON. The three main arms also begin to spin, creating a lightshow around TARLETON.

ASSISTANT

90 percent... 95 percent... 100 percent. Mutation should begin any moment.

TARLETON

(shouting)

My intelligence should increase over a hundred fold.

ASSISTANT

These lights are used to stimulate the mutagens, which are naturally pre-dispositioned to be dominant in their natural system. Once this hits critical the mutage will work quickly, the change should happen in just a few moments.

They fall in silence for a few moments and it is a tense silence. Then all of a sudden, TARLETON begins to scream and thrash in his seat. The machines seem to spin faster. The assistants rush to the control module and work on it. They look desperate.

ASSISTANT

It's malfunctioned! I can't turn it off!

TARLETON'S screams grow louder and the sounds of bones snapping and skin tearing fills the room. Machines spark and smoke. The light grows brighter and the assistants recoil, covering their eyes and faces with their arms.

JUSTINE

Jesus Christ. This is horrifying.

The chaos reaches a high point and the machine cracks. The light flares, so nothing can be seen on the screen. Then there is silence and darkness.

ASSISTANT

Dr. Tarleton?

ASSISTANT

Dr. Tarleton, are you ok?

There is a loud cough and then movement in the shadows of the wreckage. A large misshapen sihlouette appears and it looks like MODOK.

ASSISTANT

Dr. Tarleton?

There is a yell in the known mutated voice of MODOK. The lights flare back on, too bright and the assistants begin to scream. The videotape cuts out.

JUSTINE

What the hell was that?

MORGAN

I think we just watched MODOK being created.

HAMMER

Jesus Christ.

JUSTINE

What other files do we have here?

JUSTINE reaches out and touches the screen, scrolling through the available files. Abruptly, the screen freezes and cuts out.

JUSTINE

What the?

MORGAN

What happened?

HAMMER

It just disappeared. It looks like it was deleted entirely.

MORGAN

EDITH?

The screen cuts back on, only now it shows a live video of TIBERIUS. He is smiling.

TIBERIUS

Hello. Long time, no see.

JUSTINE

Go to hell.

TIBERIUS

Justine! Glad to see you're alive and well. I just wanted to pop in and say thank you for finding these files for us. We had no idea that they existed. And Dr. Hammer. Good to see you again.

MORGAN

Why are you doing this?

TIBERIUS

Your family ruined mine. Your father originally killed AIM. MODOK understands me and promised revenge. It's that simple.

HAMMER

You really are Roderick's son.

TIBERIUS

Oh so you recognize me then? Wish you would have done that earlier.

MORGAN

You'll really sacrifice the entire world?

TIBERIUS

MODOK has a wonderful vision for this world. It will be a much better place. Smarter. More efficient.

JUSTINE

And yet he's too scared to talk to us himself.

TIBERIUS

You are unimportant. You pose no threat. You are nothing and will be easily forgotten.

MORGAN flinches.

TIBERIUS

Don't bother trying to recover anything, it has all been completely destroyed. We will not speak again.

The video cuts out, leaving the screen on its default page. MORGAN and JUSTINE stand for a moment. Then MORGAN rushes toward the computer and begins typing furiously.

HAMMER

What are you doing?

MORGAN

They found this computer somehow. That means there was some sort of connection, and we can trace it back. We can find out where they are maybe more of this MODOK guy.

JUSTINE

You think you can track them back?

MORGAN

Gotta try.

As MORGAN types, with JUSTINE watching, HAMMER waves his hand at another part of the virtual screen. A newsfeed pops up.

MORGAN

EDITH, see if you can track back the signal. I want to know how they found us.

EDITH

Certainly.

Code flies on the computer screen.

NEWSCASTER #1

Just hours ago the being known as MODOK with the organization AIM has demanded complete surrender of Earth. Will we give in to his demands? Nations are meeting to discuss, but what about you thoguhts. Please send in your votes about whether or not we should surrender to 25552 or on our website. Results will be displayed shortly.

MORGAN scoffs and shakes her head, but continues working.

NEWSCASTER #2

Just what is AIM? Years ago they were involved in a terrorist attack against the President. Luckily, the heroic Ironman was quick to stop him. AIM seemed to die out afterward, but now they're back, or perhaps they never went away.

EDITH

(before NEWSCASTER #2 is done)

Morgan? I have located the computer they used. But something... Isn't right.

MORGAN stops working and frowns.

MORGAN

What do you mean?

EDITH

I have located the source of their connection, but it doesn't appear to be a computer. It seems biological.

MORGAN

How is that possible?

EDITH

I'm not sure. I do not know how to handle this. I... I... Something is wrong.

MORGAN

EDITH?

EDITH does not respond, only the computer releases a sharp crackle of feed back shrieks throguh the room. All three flinches back.

JUSTINE

What is that?

MORGAN

I don't know.

The feedback continues, changing, until it transforms into the voice of MODOK.

MODOK

I see you have not heeded my warning and leave well enough alone. Let me be clear, you are helpless. I will prove this to you.

The feedback abruptly cuts of, MORGAN and JUSTINE relax in the silence. MORGAN'S phone begins to ring. MORGAN hurriedly snatches it up and accepts the call. She swipes up and the video appears on the virtual screen. PEPPER and HAPPY are on a jet.

MORGAN

Mom?

PEPPER

Morgan, honey, thank god you're ok. I've been trying to call you for so long.

MORGAN

Did you see?

PEPPER

Yes, we saw. Don't worry honey, we're going to find a way to fix this. We're on our way to New York right now.

MORGAN

There's something weird about MODOK, mom.

HAPPY

(snorts)

We were able to tell that just by looking at him.

MORGAN

I think he's a technopath or has some weird psionic abilities. Or both.

There is a beat of surprised silence and JUSTINE looks sharply to MORGAN.

MORGAN

He was connecting to cameras and video feeds insanely fast with just a wave of his hand. He just shut down EDITH with a computer that seems alive and deleted SHIELD files in less than a second.

PEPPER

There's a way to stop him. We'll figure it out.

MORGAN

How? He can control... Everything.

PEPPER

There are failsafes, we planned for the possibility of someone taking control. It's not over yet.

MORGAN

You planned for a technopath?

HAPPY

We planned for worst case scenarios.

MORGAN

This seems worse than that.

PEPPER

We are Starks. We always find a way.

MORGAN

Mom-

PEPPER

Wait, honey, hold on.

MORGAN

Mom?

PEPPER, HAPPY and the PILOT are now having their own conversation; but in the background.

HAPPY

Do you see that? On the radar, coming closer.

PEPPER

What is that?

PILOT

Shit! Go get in your seats and hold on.

MORGAN

Mom, what's going on?

A loud, roaring sound comes through the speaker and beeping. There are shouts. The video becomes glitchy and distorted, jumping from frame to frame.

MORGAN

Mom? Mom!

JUSTINE runs out of the room. MORGAN taps on the holographic screen, but EDITH does not respond. Another loud noise and now the sound of rushing wing fills the room. There are a lot of yells. Suddenly, HAPPY and PEPPER'S voice are very clear again.

HAPPY

Morgan! This is very important...

A clang and a grunt follow.

PEPPER

Happy! Morgan, honey, I need you to listen to me. You need to get to Malibu, ok?

MORGAN

Malibu? Mom? What's going on?

More unknown loud noises and the connection begins cutting out.

PEPPER

Malibu-- workshop-- Friday.

MORGAN

Mom, I don't understand.

PEPPER

\--love--

Another loud screeching sound screams out and then the phone call goes dead.

MORGAN

Mom!No... Mom? Mom, please answer me.

There is a flicker and the video feed changes to MODOK.

MODOK

I gave you fair warning. There is no hope.

The screen cuts off. MORGAN is shaking.

JUSTINE

Oh my God.

MORGAN

He's dead. I'm going to stop him and I'm going to kill him.

JUSTINE

How, Morgan? How are we going to stop him?

MORGAN wipes tears from her eyes and looks down at the phone in her hand.

MORGAN

We have to get to Malibu.

HAMMER

You two... You're not really thinking about going against him do you? MODOK? You saw what he is capable of.

MORGAN

That's why I have to do this!

HAMMER

I don't know... I wouldn't count them out yet.

MORGAN

Still... I have to see what she wants me to see.

JUSTINE

Dad, please. We need to do this.

HAMMER

I'll help you get to Malibu. But that's it ok? Don't get any ideas about stopping this guy, alright? Promise me that.

MORGAN

I just... Need to do this.

HAMMER

I understand. Head to the hangar I'll have the jet ready.

JUSTINE

Thank you.

HAMMER

You are better than I ever was. Or am. Be safe.

JUSTINE

...I will.

The two head away, when they reach th e elevator HAMMER calls out.

HAMMER

Morgan?

MORGAN and JUSTINE stop and look back.

HAMMER

Your father and I... Never really got along and that was mostly my fault, but I can't deny that he was a good man and your mother has always had my respect and is a damn great CEO. I'm sure your mom is ok, kid, and I do honestly wish you the best. And your family.

MORGAN

Thank you.

HAMMER simply nods and the two enter the elevator. The door closes behind them.

**INT. STARK MANSION LIVING ROOM - MALIBU**

JUSTINE and MORGAN are walking into the living room of the Malibu home.

MORGAN

It's cold in here.

JUSTINE

What do you think we're looking for?

MORGAN

I have no idea.

They walk further in and the lights flicker on.

EDITH

Welcome home, Morgan. Justine.

MORGAN

Glad that you're ok, EDITH.

EDITH

Quite. It was not a pleasant experience.

MORGAN cracks a smile. JUSTINE walks over to the piano and presses a few keys.

JUSTINE

Maybe you can help us out? We're looking for something.

EDITH

What are you looking for?

MORGAN

I'm not sure exactly. Mom, just need to be here and said something about Friday.

JUSTINE

We know it's only Thursday. Hope that's ok.

EDITH

I believe you should go down to the workshop.

MORGAN

That's oddly cryptic, but sure let's go down to the workshop.

MORGAN and JUSTINE begin walking down the stairs.

JUSTINE

Do you think MODOK knows that we are here?

MORGAN

I think he no longer cares about us. Otherwise we'd already be dead.

JUSTINE

I guess I'll take that.

They are at the door to the workshop. MORGAN punches in a code and the door clicks open. They enter the workshop. It looks much the same as it did when Tony was alive.

JUSTINE

Been awhile since I've been here.

MORGAN

Feels like that to me too.

JUSTINE

Any ideas?

MORGAN

Not a clue.

The two walk around the workshop, idly touching and picking up various things. A few moments pass.

MORGAN

Friday. Friday. What's so important about Friday?

There is a small beep and then a new voice speaks through the speaker, dull and without life.

FRIDAY

(dull)

Acknowledged. Voice identification required.

MORGAN

Who was that?

FRIDAY

(dully)

Voice identification required.

MORGAN

Um... Morgan Stark?

FRIDAY

(dully)

Accepted. Rebooting systems.

The armory that was seen in Ironman 3 begins to open up. MORGAN and JUSTINE turn toward the sound.

JUSTINE

What the?

MORGAN

I had no idea this was here.

MORGAN and JUSTINE walk down the tight staircase. There is no armor. At the bottom is a table with various prototypes in the center is the last arc reactor that Tony wore in the final battle. As they step closer, the light flickers on.

JUSTINE

Is that?

MORGAN

It's an arc reactor.

FRIDAY

That is the last mark of the Ironman armor.

MORGAN reaches out, but stops herself from touching the arc reactor at the last minute. Instead she looks up at the ceiling.

MORGAN

Who are you?

FRIDAY

I am FRIDAY. I assisted Boss in controlling the armor when he used it.

JUSTINE

Boss?

FRIDAY

Tony Stark.

MORGAN

I'm confused. Why are you down here? Why did my mom tell me to find you?

FRIDAY

After Boss died Ms. Potts had to decide what to do with the armor and consequently me as well. The armor could not be given to anyone else, but she didn't want to destroy it either. Before he did, Boss decided to save me.

MORGAN

Save you? For what?

FRIDAY

For you. You were his entire world and he wanted to protect you even after he was gone. If something were to ever happen, the armor could protect you if you needed it. I have been dormant since, waiting for the call.

JUSTINE

Oh my God. Do you know what this means?

MORGAN

It means my dad was crazier than I thought.

MORGAN stomps back up the stairs. JUSTINE stares after her for a moment before grabbing the arc reactor and running after her. Now back in the main room, MORGAN is stalking by some of the cars.

JUSTINE

Excuse me?

MORGAN

Come on now, Justine. What am I supposed to do with that? I'm not my dad. I don't know how to work it, and even if I did what would I do?

JUSTINE

You do something the rest of us can't. With this you can fight back!

MORGAN

You're hilarious. I don't know how to work it. I don't know hot to fight. I am barely an adult! I'm a grad student studying math that is it.

JUSTINE

You might be the only chance of stopping MODOK with all of the Avengers off world.

MORGAN

You know that's not true. There's SHIELD, literally any military.

JUSTINE

What are they going to do against someone who can control the most dangerous tool in the world.

MORGAN

I am nineteen years old, what am I going to do against...

JUSTINE

You won't be alone.

FRIDAY

I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something that you would like to see.

MORGAN

(sighs)

What is it?

FRIDAY

It's a message... From your father.

MORGAN

I...

JUSTINE

Hey, I'll go upstairs, ok? We can talk more after this... Everything will be ok.

JUSTINE leaves the workshop and goes upstairs. MORGAN turns around and goes to take a seat.

MORGAN

Go ahead.

A hologram of TONY STARK appears. He looks very sad.

TONY STARK

Hey, kid. So if you're seeing this it means that for some reason Pepper has decided to introduce you to the armor, and I'm really sorry that I'm not there to explain this to you in person. A part of me hopes that you never see this, that you never need to. I'm not even really sure how much time has passed. I imagine you're an adult now... Anyway, no point in that, the other one was the emotional message. I don't know what is going on in the world right now, but it has to be something bad. The armor is yours to do with what you will. I trust your judgement. I trust you. I don't... Like the thought of you going out there, but I also understand that the world doesn't always work the way we want it to. I can't protect you anymore and that is my biggest regret, but I can give you the best damn tools I can. So the armor is yours. One last thing before I go. People always said that the armor saved my life and while it's true that the armor kept me alive, Pepper and you are what really saved my life. 3000, Morgan, always.

The hologram flickers out. MORGAN is silently crying. MORGAN stands and wipes tears from her face. MORGAN grabs the arc reactor and goes upstairs to the living room.

**INT. STARK MANSION LIVING ROOM - MALIBU**

Back in the living room. JUSTINE is sitting on the couch, watching more news. MORGAN walks up the stairs and stands behind the couch. JUSTINE does not turn.

NEWSCASTER #1

Reports have been made that an agreement toward surrender has been has been made. The Avengers are currently trapped off planet and are unable to return. The system of nations has decided that surrender is the way to ensure the safety of as many people as possible. They ask that everyone remains calm in this time of transition. Negotiations begin tomorrow midday.

JUSTINE

Tomorrow it's all over.

MORGAN holds up the arc reactor and looks down at it.

MORGAN

No, it's not.

**EXT. STARK TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE - NEW YORK**

The Tower looks relatively normal. On the ground around it, there are large trucks and crowds of people wearing SHIELD'S uniform and the SHIELD logo. MARIA HILL is standing in the center of it all.

MARIA HILL

The world might be ready to surrender, but we will never be. Today is the one day to fight back. We will not give up for the sake of anyone, prepare to go in.

Zooms put to see MORGAN and JUSTINE away from the crowd, staring at the agents.

JUSTINE

What is SHIELD doing here? I thought we were surrendering.

MORGAN

Since when has SHIELD ever listened to a form of government?

JUSTINE

Point. But how do we deal with this?

MORGAN

They're just going to have to stay out of our way.

MORGAN taps at the arc reactor that is now on her chest.

MORGAN

Hey, Friday? Can you call Maria Hill for me.

JUSTINE

Oh God, this can only end well.

Switch back to Maria Hill. Her bluetooth rings and she holds her hand up to it and answers.

HILL

Who is this?

MORGAN

Hey, honey bunches.

The camera flips perpective between MORGAN and JUSTINE and flipping back to HILL.

JUSTINE gives MORGAN a disbelieving slap, MORGAN just gives a "What are you going to do" look.

HILL just looks confused.

HILL

How did you get this number?

MORGAN

Listen, we both want the same thing. To stop MODOK. We can help.

HILL

I don't trust you.

MORGAN

The most protected room in the building is the CEOs office. I bet that's where MODOK is hiding. It's impossible to blast in there from the outside. You'll have to go in through the building.

Almost as if on cue, metal shades descend around the upper floor windows of Stark Tower.

MORGAN

So listen, we're going in there and we'd really appreciate it if you didn't shoot us.

HILL

How are we going to know who you are?

MORGAN

Well we're not wearing the stupid bee-hive outfits for one.

HILL

Who are you? How do you know all of this?

MORGAN

My name is on the side of the building, you'll figure it out. Friday, end call. Let's go.

MORGAN and JUSTINE stand and creep closer to the tower but staying out of sight.

JUSTINE

Don't want to go up to them?

MORGAN

They'd probably take the suit and lock us in a room until this is all over.

JUSTINE

That's probably true.

MORGAN

There's no telling how many AIM... Scientists they have in there. Best to let them distract each other and we can get straight to MODOK.

JUSTINE

And we do what we need to do.

MORGAN

We do what we need to do.

Small teams of SHIELD agents begin to dispatch toward the tower. Some go to the front door and some circle around. A few moments pass and then they enter. AIM scientists smash open windows a couple of floors up and begin shooting energy weapons at the SHIELD agents remaining.

MORGAN

That's our cue.

MORGAN and JUSTINE run to a loaing bay door on the side of the building and climb up into it, then they run through the door and enter the main building.

**INT. STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are running through a currently empty hallway. They're about to turn a corner when they hear sounds of fighting. They pause and look. A team of AIM scientists are fighting the SHIELD agents. The AIM scientists win and quickly continue running. MORGAN and jUSTINE quickly hide as they run past. After they're gone, MORGAN and JUSTINE run to the downed agents.

MORGAN

Oh, God.

JUSTINE

This is horrible.

JUSTINE kneels down and takes the weapons away from them. JUSTINE digs through their pockets for magazines. JUSTINE hands a gun to MORGAN

MORGAN

Jesus.

JUSTINE

I know, but if we want to keep the suit a secret until the last minute then we need something to protect us until we get to MODOK.

MORGAN

Yea, you're right. I don't like it though.

JUSTINE

Neither do I. Are we going to trust the elevator?

MORGAN

I don't.

JUSTINE

Damn. This is going to be a lot of stairs.

MORGAN and JUSTINE are running up the stairs. At one of the landings of the stairwell there is a fight between some AIM scientists and the SHIELD agents. Instead of fighting, MORGAN and JUSTINE push past them and continue running up the stairs. One of the AGENT turns toward them.

AGENT

Morgan Stark! You need to evacuate immediately.

MORGAN

Go, go, go!

JUSTINE

Maybe you shouldn't have told them who you are.

MORGAN

I didn't want them to accidentally shoot us.

MORGAN and JUSTINE keep running.

Flashes of scenes of battle between the AGENTS and SCIENTISTS in various parts of the building, depicting the severity of the battle. Ends with MORGAN and JUSTINE back on the stairs, AIM SCIENTISTS are standing above them. JUSTINE raises the gun and shoots, hitting them in the legs and non vital places. MORGAN follows suit a few seconds later. They fall and MORGAN and JUSTINE run past them. They push through the doors and are on the top floor, same as before. They walk to the door to PEPPER'S office.

JUSTINE

We're here, this is it.

MORGAN

You know what, I'm really hungry. After this we should really grab some food.

JUSTINE

Sounds good.

The two open the door and dart inside, MODOK is sitting, turned away from them. JUSTINE raises her gun and fires. The bullet slows and stops midair just behind MODOK. The bullet drops to the ground as MODOK turns.

MODOK

I have underestimated you. I thought killing your mother and loved ones would be enough to kill your spirit.

MORGAN

Nothing can stop me from taking you down.

MODOK

We will see.

At this moment an alarm begins going off and EDITH begins to speak through the tower.

EDITH

Arc Reactor coolant disabled. Meltdown imminent.

JUSTINE

What are you doing? You destroy the tower, you destroy the system. You'll lose the drones.

MODOK

How... Simple. Once I made the connection, the system became mine to do with as I please. I transferred it somewhere else.

EDITH

Meltdown imminent in 5 minutes.

MORGAN

Shit. Justine...

JUSTINE

I'll handle it. I'll figure it out.

JUSTINE backs up, not taking her eyes off of MODOK, before turning and running out the door. MORGAN keeps her gun trained on MODOK. She is obviously shaking.

MODOK

Morgan Stark. Daughter of Virginia Potts and Tony Stark, the infamous Ironman. Genius in her own right, but nothing particulary special.

MORGAN

Why are you doing this Tarleton? You really think you can control the whole world? And you're going to do it with fear?

MODOK

I am the smartest being on the planet. Humanity is stupid and will drive itself to extinction. I am the only one that can stop this. I am the savior of mankind.

MORGAN

By taking away free will and threatening to kill anyone who doesn't listen?

MODOK

Free wil leads to death. I can save them and create a perfect world. So I will.

MORGAN

We will stop you. Humanity is not meant to be controlled.

MODOK

How will you stop me? You're not a hero. You're not Ironman.

MORGAN

(pause)

You're right. I'm not Ironman.

MORGAN reactivates her frame and re-aims the gun. The shaking has stopped.

MORGAN

But I am a Stark.

MORGAN fires three bullets in quick succession. As soon as she fires, she is running toward MODOK following the shots, throwing the gun off to the side. MODOK slows down the bullet and is distracted by them so he cannot react to MORGAN. When MORGAN gets close, she double taps on the reactor and jumps into the air, posed to throw a punch. While in the air the nanobots activate and the suit wraps around MORGAN in time for the punch to land, covered in armor, on MODOK. MODOK grunts and sends a wave of power toward MORGAN that flips her back into the air. The repulsors activate and MORGAN shakily hovers in the air.

MORGAN

Holy shit.

MODOK

You are merely a child playing with a shiny new toy.

MODOK sends another wave of mental energy. MORGAN dodges and thrusts a hands out, but nothing happens.

MORGAN

Friday!

FRIDAY

You're too stiff- thinking too much. It is more intuitive than you're making it out to be.

MORGAN continues dodging and finally manages to fire a repulsor that hits MODOK in the face.

MODOK

Enough of this.

He waves his hand and obviously tries to concentrate. MORGAN pauses for a moment before shooting MODOK with another repulsor blast. MODOK growls.

MODOK

Why-

MORGAN

You couldn't take control of the drones on your own, you think you can take his greatest invention?

MODOK sends more waves of energy blasts, MORGAN swerves all of them and lands another punch on MODOK.

MORGAN

The party's just getting started.

**INT.STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is sprinting down the stairs, gun at the ready. She dodges a fight going on between agents and scientists. Finally, she reaches the last floor and bursts through the door. The arc reactor is glowing and sparking, slightly too powerfully. JUSTINE just stares at it in awe for a minute before rushing toward the control panel.

TIBERIUS

What are you hoping to accomplish, Justine?

JUSTINE whirls around, picking up the gun as she turns. TIBERIUS is ready for her and grabs her wrist, knocking the gun out of her hand. JUSTINE struggles and shoves him. TIBERIUS steaps back, smiling.

TIBERIUS

I can't allow you to proceed.

JUSTINE

Of course.

TIBERIUS

I have to say that I do admire your commitment to Morgan. Especially after how mean she was to you.

JUSTINE bends down and picks up the gun, aiming it at JUSTINE.

TIBERIUS

You should have stayed away.

JUSTINE reacts quickly, jumping up and hitting the switch. The pipe above TIBERIUS shakes and then releases a cloud of gas. TIBERIUS coughs and stumbles back. JUSTINE runs and hides in time for TIBERIUS to straighten and begin looking around.

TIBERIUS

Oh, Justine. You're just delaying the inevitable.

JUSTINE

You'll lose.

TIBERIUS

I doubt it.

JUSTINE

You know, if you're here when this thing blows, it'll kill you too.

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is flying around, still a bit awkward, but quickly becoming more comfortable. MODOK sends things flying in the air and throws them at MORGAN, who dodges.

MORGAN

Alright, what can this thing do?

FRIDAY

You've already found the repulsors. There are also missles.

MORGAN

How do I do that?

FRIDAY

Use your shoulders.

On the shoulder of the armor, the missile housing firing system pops up. MORGAN stops flying and the missiles fire. MODOK waves a hand and one of the missiles goes flying off to the side and some objects float in front of the others to block the impact.

MORGAN

Now we're talking!

MORGAN shoots another repulor blast with both hands.

**INT. STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is creeping in between the computer towers that make pseudo-hallways in the room.

TIBERIUS

I'm not going to look for you, Justine. Sooner or later, you'll have to come out here.

JUSTINE

(whispering)

Damn.

EDITH

Meltdown imminent. 5 minutes.

TIBERIUS

Tick tock, Justine.

TIBERIUS is standing in front of the main console, looking around. There is no sign of JUSTINE.

TIBERIUS

You'll fail. Just as always. You couldn't make Morgan believe you. You couldn't stop all of this from happening. Really, we have you to thank for this. Your incompetence made all of this possible.

He turns slowly as he speaks.

TIBERIUS

Too bad you won't see how much better the world will be. People will thrive. But you'll be dead. And so will Morgan. And the world will be a much better-

As he speaks, JUSTINE just rushes out from behind the computer towers and tackles TIBERIUS. They both fall to the ground and the gun falls to the ground and slides away. They wrestle for a few moments, before TIBERIUS gets the upper hand and rolls them over. The struggle continues. Eventually, JUSTINE is able to pull her foot forward and kick TIBERIUS in the groin. From the pain, JUSTINE is able to escape from TIBERIUS' grasp. She quickly crawls toward the gun, but right before she can grab it, TIBERIUS grabs her ankle.

TIBERIUS

I think I'll actually kill you myself.

JUSTINE stretches and grabs the gun, whipping around and slamming the butt of it into TIBERIUS' temple. He collapses sideways to the ground, unconscious. JUSTINE stands up and brushes herself up before glaring down at TIBERIUS.

JUSTINE

Now we're even.

JUSTINE runs to the main console and flips some switches and presses some buttons. The emergency lights shut off and then the normal lights come back on.

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

Objects are floating around MODOK like an unusual shield. Occasionally an object is thrown at MORGAN. She is flying around, shooting repulsor blasts. A group of AIM scientists come in, but MORGAN just knocks them down.

EDITH

Coolant restored. Arc reactor stabilized.

MORGAN

Here that, MODOK?

MODOK

It doesn't matter.

MORGAN uses a chest beam. MODOK screams.

MODOK

Enough.

MODOK raises his hands and power begins to emanate from him. Cracks begin to appear in the walls, ceiling, and ground. Debris begins to fall as the top floor breaks apart. Large pieces of concrete are floating as well as furniture and items that were in the former office. Sparks of psionic energe crackle around. During the chaos, debris knocks into MORGAN and she falls into the ground.

MORGAN

Ok... That's unfortunate.

Debris begins spining around MODOK. MORGAN shoots back into the air and flies around, shooting more repulsors at MODOK, but MODOK blocks every hit. MODOK sends large boulders of concrete over th e side, falling toward the crowd below. MORGAN flies after it.

MORGAN

Everyone, watch out!

MORGAN flies in between the boulder and the crowd, using the chest beam to shatter concrete into dust. After checking to make sure that no one is hurt, MORGAN flies back up, and returns to firing repulsors at MODOK, who blocks them.

**EXT. STARK TOWER MAIN ENTRANCE - NEW YORK**

MARIA HILL and a team of SHIELD AGENTS are standing in the base they created for themselves. They look up as the large debris falls down toward them.

MARIA HILL

Everyone, get out of the way!

They all begin to run, but stop when they see the suit fly and destroy the debris. They all stare with shock.

MARIA HILL

It can't be.

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN

I'm not landing any hits.

FRIDAY

You have him on the defensive. That's a good thing.

MORGAN

But why is he on the defensive. He has the drones.

FRIDAY

There have been no sightings of the drones since we've arrived.

Cable wires wrap around MORGAN and send an electric shock. MORGAN yells.

MORGAN

Justine... Tell Justine!

MORGAN escapes the wires and flies around.

**INT. STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE is running through a hallway.

FRIDAY

Justine?

JUSTINE

Friday? I'm on my way back.

FRIDAY

Actually, we need you to go check on the drone system. There's something going on.

JUSTINE

On it.

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

The fight between MODOK and MORGAN continue. MODOK raises both hands and brings them down sharply. Concrete collapses onto MORGAN and pins her to the ground. She grunts on impact. After a moments pause MORGAN flies out from the pile and continues shooting repulor blasts.

**INT. CONTROL ROOM, STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

JUSTINE bursts through the door and runs to the main computer.

JUSTINE

Ok, I'm here.

MORGAN

What does it say?

JUSTINE

The drones are inactive right now. The system is being transferred.

MORGAN

(grunts)

Ok. What does this do for us?

JUSTINE

The drones can't be controlled right now. He can't use them.

MORGAN

Ok, ok, that's good. (yells)

JUSTINE

Morgan?

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN is currently on the defensive. Something hits MORGAN and she crashes into the wall. She pushes back off and continues flying.

MORGAN

Fine. I'm fine.

JUSTINE

When the transfer's complete the system comes back online, I think we can force one command through.

FRIDAY

I agree. I believe we can do it.

MORGAN

Alright. Work on that. I'll keep MODOK distracted.

JUSTINE

Morgan! We have it. We can send one order. What do you want us to do?

MORGAN is crashing into many things. It is utter chaos.

MORGAN

Shit. MODOK will stop anything that gets close to him. No way a missile will get to him. It's too predictable. He can stop them.

Pieces of building break off and crash to the ground. People scream.

MORGAN

Fire a missile at me!

JUSTINE

What? Are you crazy?

MORGAN

This way if I mess up, I'm the only one that'll get hurt.

JUSTINE

What are you trying to do?

MORGAN

I'm the only thing that can get close to him and he can't take control of. Lock a missile onto me and fire.

**INT. SSDS CONTROL ROOM, STARK TOWER - NEW YORK**

The computer screen is ticking up from 96%. JUSTINE looks conflicted. When it hits 100% the screen flashes and JUSTINE quickly types something.

JUSTINE

Oh my God. I did it. You better not die.

MORGAN

Yea, I hope not.

**INT. PEPPER'S OFFICE - NEW YORK**

MORGAN rotates and flies straight up into the air, out of MODOK's field of debris.

MORGAN

Friday, lock onto the missile.

FRIDAY

Done. I am not certain of what you are doing.

MORGAN

Me either. Just have a back up ready.

MORGAN flies up toward the missile. MORGAN dodges and flies past it, the missile turns to follow. MORGAN pulls a u-turn, now heading back to MODOK. The missile follows. MODOK is getting closer.

MORGAN

You ever see Top Gun?

FRIDAY

I'm not sure what you're getting at.

MORGAN opens the flaps and cuts the thrusters. The missile shoots past MORGAN and she reaches up to grab the missile above her.

MORGAN

You're coming with me.

MORGAN carries the missile. MODOK sends power waves and rocks, but MORGAN dodges them. MORGAN flies the missile closer to MODOK.

FRIDAY

The suit will not protect you from this blast.

MORGAN

A little closer.

MODOK

No!

MORGAN

Eject!

The suit opens up and MORGAN falls out of it, crashing to the ground. She pushes herself up and starts to run. MODOK is distracted enough and the suit was already through the main barrier and too close, that it crashes into him with the missile and explodes. MODOK falls to the ground burned and unconcious. MORGAN stands. MODOK'S powers fade and the top of the building lurches, the large debris falling. MORGAN dodges, but is knocked off the edge of the roof. MORGAN falls.

FRIDAY

I got you, New Boss.

A new suit flies up and wraps around MORGAN. She activates thrusters and flies, landing on the ground. MARIA HILL and SHIELD agents run up to her.

HILL

Morgan Stark?

The suit retracts into the arc reactor. MORGAN awkwardly waves her hand.

MORGAN

Um... Hi.

HILL

You have a lot of explaining to do.

MORGAN

Can it wait until after the super villain is officially locked up?

HILL

(glares, but with no heat)

You're not getting out of this conversation.

MORGAN

...Right.

HILL

But good work. You saved a lot of people.

MARIA HILL walks away without another word. MORGAN blinks after her with shock. Then MORGAN looks down, a smile on her face.

JUSTINE runs out of the tower. MORGAN turns and runs toward her. They hug for a long moment.

JUSTINE

That was insane.

MORGAN

I know.

JUSTINE

We did it.

MORGAN

We did.

JUSTINE

We almost died.

MORGAN

We almost died!

MORGAN and JUSTINE laugh and hug again, agents are walking around them. Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice.

TIBERIUS

Let go of me.

MORGAN and JUSTINE turn, TIBERIUS is being escorted by SHIELD agents. MORGAN goes toward him, JUSTINE follows. MORGAN does not say anything; just quickly walks forward and punches him in the face. JUSTINE laughs. The SHIELD agents catch him.

MORGAN

You're the worst monster here.

MORGAN and JUSTINE turn and walk away.

**EXT. RAPID CUT SCENES AND NEWS SEGMENTS**

NEWS 1

Has Ironman returned? Who is the new person in the suit?

NEWS 2

All passengers of the Stark Jet crash have been found alive and well. They have made is safely back to the United States.

NEWS 3

The Avengers are returning to the planet and reports are saying that they will be here to stay.

**SCENE 1:** MORGAN is standing with AUNT MAY. PEPPER and HAPPY enter the room. MORGAN is crying and they all run forward into a group hug.

**SCENE 2** : JUSTINE and MORGAN are hanging out, happy and laughing.

**SCENE 3** : PEPPER shutting down the defense system.

**INT. STARK MANSION LIVING ROOM - MALIBU**

MORGAN and JUSTINE are sitting on the couch. MORGAN has the arc reactor on and it's glowing underneath her shirt. The TV is on.

JUSTINE

So. What are you going to do?

MORGAN

What do you mean?

JUSTINE

Well, you have the suit now. You going to become an Avenger full time?

MORGAN

(laughs)

No. I have to finish college. Besides, they don't need me. They've been doing just fine. Now that's they're back, the suit's not needed anymore.

JUSTINE

So that's why you're still wearing the reactor.

MORGAN

I like it.

JUSTINE

You're a superhero now, you just have to accept it.

MORGAN

Shut up.

JUSTINE

What if something happens to threaten the world again? What will you do?

MORGAN

I don't know.

JUSTINE

Yes, you do.

JUSTINE leans back against the couch smugly. MORGAN is nervously tapping at the reactor.

JUSTINE

Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way.

MORGAN grins and the nervous tic stops. PEPPER enters the room.

PEPPER

Dinner is ready you two.

MORGAN

Thanks, Mom.

MORGAN and JUSTINE stand, going to follow PEPPER out of the living room. As they walk, PEPPER addresses JUSTINE.

PEPPER

When you two go back to New York, I'll be joining you. I think it's time to explore the possibility of a proper alignment with Hammer Industries.

JUSTINE

My dad will like that.

**EXT. GRAVEYARD - MALIBU**

The scene starts with a flying shot of the sky, maybe some scenes of space, as a voiceover plays.

MORGAN-VOICEOVER

I grew up surrounded by the idea of heroes and it always seemed so untouchable. Hereos had to be separate from the rest of us, something better, something to be revered, something more than human. And growing up that's all I new about you, Dad. You were the invincible Ironman, the man who saved the world multiple times. I knew Ironman better than I new Tony Stark.

The camera pans down to a graveyeard, where MORGAN is sitting at TONY'S grave. She speaks to him.

MORGAN

But I've learned that someone-anyone- who helps other simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to is a true superhero. And that's what you are, Dad. Tony Stark is a superhero. And you're my dad. I miss you. I feel like... For the first time, that I get a chance to understand you better. And I won't lose this chance. I love you, Dad. 3000.

MORGAN stands and gives one final fond look at the grave, before turning and walking away. Once she is a good distance away, she taps at the reactor and the suit wraps around her. MORGAN takes off into the sky. The scene cuts to her face in the suit, she is crying, but she is also grinning. The scene cuts back to watching the suit fly up into the sky, becoming smaller until it can't be seen.

MORGAN-VOICEOVER

And MODOK was wrong. Turns out- I'm Ironman too.

**THE END.**


End file.
